Demons of the mind
by K.B Aleo
Summary: After another dreadful experience with the Dark ocean, Kari's life starts to slowly fall apart as she tries to avoid sleep to ge there. Everyone's trying to help her cope with this new problem, but will it be enough?
1. One

Demons of the mind  
  
One  
  
We all create our own demons, but not all of us can face them  
  
Note:Kari is 14 in this story(You can guess the age of everyone else) __ Disclaimer:I don't own Digimon____________________________________________  
  
Nothing that day prepared Kari for this. Nothing happened that would indicate anything was wrong or out of the ordinary. But it was. Kari couldn't move, she just stood there, in her pink nightgown, in the last place she wanted or needed to be. The Dark ocean.  
  
"You can't hurt me, I have the crest of light, you can do nothing to me"said Kari trying to sound confident. She was hoping to scare them off, so they could send her back.  
  
"What do you want"  
  
Nothing, not even a gust of wind, of course there never was there.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT"  
  
Still nothing. Kari was getting the idea they wanted her to submit to their power. She was angry knowing she would probaly have to submit to them in order to find out what's going on.  
  
"Fine, so I'm not so confident about my crest, happy, now tell me what you want. why have you been haunting me and my friends"  
  
Again no awnser.  
  
She fell to her knees trembiling.  
  
"Please, please, I can't take it, I'll give you whatever you want, just let me go"  
  
She walked towards the water, and kneeled down. She took some water in her hands and splashed it at her face to try and wake her up. But she felt nothing, this wasn't water! It was, an illusion. Kari couldn't stand it.  
  
"PLEASE, IS THERE ANYONE THERE"  
  
She kneeled on the ground and began pounding her fists into the sand, which had no feel either.  
  
"I can't take it, take me back, take me back" ***************************************************** Kari woke up in bed with a jolt. She looked around, she was in her room. She was sweating badly, but she didn't care, she was so happy. She started crying in her hands. Tai woke up at this, Kari was crying loudly, her parents came in too.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong, speak to me"said Tai.  
  
Kari couldn't tell Tai, never. She never told him about the Dark ocean, and she wasn't going to tell him in front of their parents.  
  
"Kari honey, what's wrong, did you have a bad dream"asked Mrs Kamiya.  
  
"I was all alone"she sobbed. Remembering caused her to cry more, she never felt more scared or alone in her life. Her mother hugged her close.  
  
"It's okay hon, it was just a dream, go back to sleep"said Mrs Kamiya.  
  
"No, I don't wanna go through that again"  
  
"Kari hon, it's not likely you'll have the same dream twice"  
  
"Dad's right Kari, just go back to sleep"  
  
"I'll try, promise you'll stay with me until I do"  
  
"Promise"said Mrs Kamiya.  
  
Kari nodded feeling comfortable, she went back to sleep. ************************************************** Kari was now in some kind of box hovering above the Dark ocean.  
  
"No, not again, NOT AGAIN"She screamed.  
  
"TAI, MOM, DAD, WAKE ME UP! WAKE ME UP"  
  
She stopped after a little bit when she saw what was happening below her. She was down there, with the Scubamon. They grabbed her.  
  
"Let her go you creeps"yelled T.K as he and Patamon ran down after her. This was when Kari was first rescued from the Dark ocean.  
  
"Come with us child, you'll be our new queen, we need you"  
  
"I helped you guys and you lied to me"  
  
They were dragging her away. T.K and Patamon stopped. Angewomon just stared on like it was no big deal.  
  
"Help me, don't let them take me, help"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"the Kari below screamed as the Scubamon held her down, they all piled on her like flesh eaters, Kari was unable to see what was being done.  
  
After a few minutes, they all backed off, Kari was unconcious. They all dragged her down into the ocean. Kari was absorbed into the scene, but she was abruptly brought back when the box she was in began to lower into the depths of the ocean!  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
She kicked and screamed with all her might, she had to give up after about 10 seconds because she suprisingly used a lot of energy. Kari was never very athletic, she could run out of energy quick. If only her body had as much energy as her mind.  
  
The box was dropping closer into the ocean. ****************************************************** "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
  
"Kari, it's okay"  
  
Kari reconized the voice instantly, it was Tai's. She hugged him close.  
  
"Another bad dream" *************************************************** Kari walked to school unenthusiasticly. She refused to talk at breakfast, she just wanted to stay away from the Dark ocean, not sleeping for the rest of her life would be hard, but who said she had to live?  
  
She stopped at this thought. Oh how simple it would be to just fade away. But she wouldn't just fade, she had to take herself away.  
  
She dropped her bookbag, and looked for something sharp. Her pencil. If she used enough force, she could stab her rist where her veins were, and poision her blood system, it would be a slower and more painful process, but at least she would be away from the Dark ocean.  
  
But maybe she didn't have to do that, her throat, why not?  
  
That's when she noticed a piece of glass on the ground.  
  
Perfect! Just slit her wrists and it's all over!  
  
She picked up the glass, and laughed as she saw how simple it was. She was about to slash, but the glass was slapped out of her hand. She jumped at this, and saw T.K in front of her.  
  
"Kari, what were-  
  
Kari tried to quickly get the glass and just slash herself, but T.K pulled her back.  
  
"Kari, what's the matter with you"  
  
Kari felt too weak to fight back. She grabbed onto T.K's shoulder with her other hand.  
  
"Kari, please, tell me what's wrong"  
  
He hardly noticed that they were making a scene.  
  
She had to tell him, she had to tell somebody that knew.  
  
"The Dark ocean, it took me twice last night, the things I went through, I just feel so weak"  
  
She fell into his arms.  
  
"It's okay Kari"said T.K patting her. But he saw Blood on his hand when he looked at it. Kari had somehow snuck the knife into her hand and cut her writs!  
  
"Somebody call an ambulance"  
  
To be continued  
  
Please R and R 


	2. Two

Two  
  
God is our savior, yet we blame our misfourtanes on him *****************************************************  
  
Kari kept running from an unknown entity. What is twas, she didn't care, she just wanted to escape it before it got her. She was running out of breath and energy quickly, but she kept pushing, she could not allow that thing to get her. The tunnels were dark, she could barely see what was in front of her.  
  
She couldn't hear the thing or even see it's shadow, but she wouldn't stop running. She decided to take a chance and run out, she didn't go as far as one may expect. But when she truned around, it was a dead end. She turned to run the other way, you guessed it, another dead end. Kari was no pouring in sweat, kneeling down her hands clamped on her head.  
  
"Go away, pleae go away"she cried in tears. ________________________________________________________________  
  
Where she woke up wasn't in her bedroom, so at first she thought she was trapped.  
  
"TAKE_  
  
T.K clamped a hand over her mouth, when she saw him there, she stopped trying to scream, T.K took his hand off.  
  
"T.K, listen, I appreciate your concern, but nothing happened today, I was just oversleepy"  
  
"I'm not buying it Kari, the Dark ocean's back, isn't it"  
  
"No, it was just a dream"  
  
"Odd, seemed to be like that before you first went to the Dark ocean"  
  
"What"  
  
"Gatomon told Patamon how you woke up in cold sweat from dreams, doing what you attempted will only bring harm, we beat it once, we can do it again"  
  
"You don't understand, we never beat it T.K, sure so we got away from it once or twice, those Scubamon are still alive, and we've never faced this undersea master, he's probaly causing this whole Dark ocean thing to re occur. Say, you didn't tell Tai, did ya"  
  
"I called them a few minutes ago and told them you were here, they'll be here soon"  
  
"I mean about the Dark ocean"  
  
T.K was absoulutely stunned.  
  
"You mean you've never told Tai, your own brother"  
  
"No, I never really talk about the Dark ocean, there's no way I could tell Tai, he'd think I was a nutcase"  
  
"You are for not telling him"  
  
"What"  
  
"Kari, he's your brother, he's been through the Digital world stuff, he'll belive you"  
  
"How, I'm the only one the ocean wants anymore, it's not even interested in Ken, you think he's gonna believe something like that T.K"  
  
"Of course, Kari you can't bottle everything up inside, or it'll explode"  
  
"That's why the world of darkness chose me, I'm too weak, I always need help, I can never handle anything on my own, it's consuming me T.K, you should've let me end things"  
  
"I could never do that, now listen, I've gotta go, I want you to swear that you will not try to do anything like what you tried at the streets"  
  
"I can't-  
  
"I'm not leaving until you promise me Kari"  
  
"Promise"  
  
"Thank you Kari"  
  
T.K got up and walked out. Kari took a sigh. There was no way she could keep that promise. It was only about a few seconds after that Tai and their parents.  
  
Tai hugged Kari close.  
  
"How could you do something so stupid, so reckless, Kari, we love you to death, do you realize how hard it would be to live without you"said Tai crying. Kari merely rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh honey, please, don't ever try that again"pleaded her mother, in tears as well. _____________________________________________________  
  
Kari made another flase promise not to try it again before thye leaft. She fell back in bed.  
  
"Need anything"asked the nurse.  
  
Kari shook her head, the nurse nodded and walked out.  
  
Kari now had to figure out a way to sneak by the nurses, they would never allow her to get away with it.  
  
There was no way she could bare to face it again. She would probaly die either way, this would be less painful, for her at least. She had no idea the effect the Dark Ocean has had on her. Her selflessness has gone to shelfishness, she no longer cared for others over her, just herself. ************************************************* Saying Kari became lifeless would pretty much hit the mark. Her other friends like Davis who suprisingly wasn't trying to win her affection, but Kari didn't care. She was pretty inactive, just passing through the visits with "Hi"Notyhing much""Cool"  
  
She was usualy a lot more social, but that side of her was gone. But who's fault was it, the Dark Ocean's, or hers? She didn't care about pointing the finger at anyone, she just wanted to end her pain.  
  
At night, she refused to sleep. The first few minutes it was just like trying to stay up at home, until the nurse came in.  
  
"Get some rest Kari, tomorrow you'll be going home"  
  
Kari just nodded.  
  
"Well, you can't sleep like that"  
  
She tried to gently lay her back, but Kari shoved the nurse's away.  
  
"Please, I have such awful nightmares nurse, I can't go back to sleep"  
  
"Honey, remember, nightmares can't hurt you"  
  
Kari showed off her bandaged rist to the nurse.  
  
"Tell that to my cuts, why do you think I tried in the first place"  
  
The nurse was in pure shock, she didn't know what to say.  
  
How could anyone have dreams so bad they'd want to kill themselves?  
  
The nurse walked out. ********************************************* T.K knew why he was called down to the police station the next day, so he didn't bother asking questions as he rode down in the cop car. He was brought to a place where he could sit, with a cop sitting in front of him.  
  
"Allright, I assume you know why you're here"  
  
T.K nodded.  
  
"Now, many people witnessed the attempted suicide, but you were the only one to talk to miss Kamiya when she attempted, did she tell you why she did this"  
  
T.K didn't know what to tell them. If they told them about the Dark ocean, they would have Kari in a mental institution where she would be vunerable, so he decided to tell the the truth, but not the whole truth.  
  
"She said she was having really bad dreams, they were so bad I guess she wanted to make sure she'd never have them again"  
  
"You swear to God you're telling me the truth"  
  
T.K nodded.  
  
"Allright, thank you young man, that's all, we'll escort you back home" __________________________________________________________________  
  
Kari, still in her hospital gown, was now haning above the ocean, she was in shock, as all kinds of threads were coming out of her skin attached to nothing but the air itself, so if she broke from the strings, it was likely her skin would rip off!  
  
"T.K, Gatomon, somebody get me out of here"  
  
At this the strings dissapeared and she fell softly to the ground, no harm came to her what so ever.  
  
Did they just save me? Gatomon, T.K, Patamon?  
  
She poked her head up, one of the Scubbamon stood there in front of her! Before Kari could fully gasp at this, the creature toppled on her. ______________________________________________  
  
Kari was told to rest for the day after being released from the hospital. She said nothing to Tai or her parents. All her friends were at school right now so they couldn't see her anyway. She layed in bed, she was scared now. That Scubamon did more then just fall on her. Kari never thought she would have to worry about Sexual harrasment or abuse at this age, well, she was wrong. ______________________________________________  
  
T.K missed Kari that day, schoo wasn't the same without her. He met Davis in the middle of the hall.  
  
"T.K, I just wanted to say I was sorry for getting in the way"  
  
"Huh"  
  
"Swooning over Kari was foolish, I shudder thinking about it, can you forgive me"  
  
"Wow, thanks Davis, of course I forgive"  
  
"Friends then"  
  
Davis stuck out his hand.  
  
"Friends"  
  
T.K shook Davis's hand happily.  
  
"What made you change, you aren't just trying to do this and hope Kari magicly falls-  
  
"No T.K, you see, all that stuff, getting your name wrong on purpose, trying to constantly impress Kari, after Kari was in the hospital, I realized while I cared for her, I wasn't worried sick like you. It was then I realized the only reason I had a crush was because of her looks, don't get me wrong, Kari's a great person and all, but she wasn't meant for me"  
  
"That DOES make sense, I'm glad we're friends, now c'mon, speaking of Kari, I think after school we should pay her a visit and see how she's coping"  
  
To be Continued  
  
Well T.K and Davis are good friends now, they better be, because they'll need it in the next chapter! 


	3. Three

Three  
  
When we insult others, we forget that thye are human as well ____________________________________________  
  
Kari was in a kindegarden classroom. There were about a little over a dozen kids in front of her, running around the room, making a mess.  
  
"Mrs Kamiya, do your job"ordered the principal from behind her.  
  
"Huh"  
  
"You're supposed to be teaching these children"  
  
"What are you talking about, I'm not a teacher yet, I'm only 14"  
  
"Enough excuses, take care of these children"  
  
Kari saw that the children have calmed down, and all stood in front of her.  
  
"Lead us"  
  
"What"  
  
The children all transformed into Scubamon!  
  
Kari felt fear clench her gut like a wrench.  
  
She turned to the pricipal, he seemed to be a tall monsterous figure who was hidden in the shadows.  
  
Kari's face had a look of unadulterated Horror movie terror.  
  
The Scubamon garbbed her(just like in "His master's voice") Kari tried uselessly to break their grip. Kari looked up, that monsterous shadow just stared down, Kari gasped, her expression widen with terror as she looked back at the Scubbamon. One was now behind her, and grabbed her by the head, 2 more held her ankles.  
  
Kari found no point in struggiling.  
  
"No one here to save you now"  
  
Kari looked up, the shadow didn't seem to be speaking, who was it? It sounded familiar.  
  
"Leave her alone"  
  
T.K stepped in. The Scubbamon suprisingly let her go. She ran over to T.K and hugged him. Kari cried in his chest.  
  
"What a weakling"  
  
Kari gasped. T.K slapped her down to the ground. T.K took out a knife.  
  
"You wanna get away, let me help you"  
  
Kari tried to stand up, but she found her legs frozen. She looked down to find some leech like creatures swarming on her legs!  
  
Kari crawled to the door, she grabbed and opened it quickly. Tai was waiting there, with all the other DD behind him!  
  
Tai grabbed Kari by the arms and held her there, the other DD were actualy smiling at this! More of those leeches swarmed around Kari's body.  
  
"Kari"said T.K. Kari gasped.  
  
"We've had enough of saving you from everything, you are a weak link, you have done nothing but bring us pain like you do all. If you were never born, we would've been better off"he said. _________________________________________________  
  
T.K and Davis stepped into Kari's room, she was awake allright, how she slept last time was a mystery in itself.  
  
"Hey Kari, it's us, if you don't wanna see me, then I'll leave T.K here alone with ya, be honest"  
  
Kari scooched back.  
  
"Ok, I'll leave"  
  
Davis walked out.  
  
"That was rude, Davis only wanted to see how you were doing"  
  
Kari scooched back more.  
  
T.K stepped forward.  
  
"Stay away, they were right, you DO wanna kill me"  
  
"Who's been telling you that, have you had another dream about the Dark ocean"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"You can't let anything they say get through to ya Kari"  
  
"But they were right, I am a burden, I was better off not being born"  
  
Kari stood up, and walked towards the window, she opened it with ease.  
  
"Kari, no"  
  
"I will be a burden no more"  
  
"KARI"  
  
Tai and their parents ran in at this.  
  
"T.K, what's the-  
  
They saw immidiately as Kari quickly dove out the window.  
  
"NO"  
  
Tai poked his head up to see what happened to Kari, she was nowhere to be seen.  
  
Could this Dark Ocean have taken her in mid air?  
  
Kari was floating in mid air! She was in an aurora of light. The whole town now stood i awe staring at her. Kari opened her eyes.  
  
"What happened"she asked herself.  
  
T.K poked his head out and was shocked.  
  
T.K and Tai ran out to get outside, Mr and Mrs Kamiya stared in aw as well, their daughter was floating in the air!  
  
Kari floated down in amazement. But she had no time to figure out what was happening to her, she looked around, and saw people backing up, cops with guns in their hands.  
  
"Don't shoot her"cried T.K running in front of Kari, followed by Tai.  
  
"What was that"  
  
"She's obviously some kind of alien, do you come in peace"  
  
"Who makes the orders around here officer"  
  
"I'm not an alien, I'm human"protested Kari.  
  
"Hey, let's throw rocks at it and see what happens"said a kid. Kids started throwing rocks at her.  
  
"I'm not an it"protested Kari covering herself. T.K and Tai tried to cover her, but rocks were coming from all sides.  
  
Tai and T.K groaned in pain as they were struck. The other kids tought it looked like fun so they joined in too. The so called "Adults" did nothing but stare in shock.  
  
"I've had enough"said Kari.  
  
She glowed, and the rocks around her flew back at the kids who threw them! Kari's rage grew, her power as well. The ground around her shook. Everyone fell to the ground except her who was floating slightly above the ground. Light flashed out of her at everyone.  
  
They all screamed as they felt the strength of the light. But it soon vanished, Kari fell to the ground.  
  
"Get her, get her"  
  
Kari felt a sharp pain as a bullet went straight into her leg.  
  
Tai and T.K got up, and stood in front of her.  
  
"You shot my sister you morons"  
  
"She's a threat to society"  
  
"Here's what I think of your society"  
  
Tai gave the officer a rather unkind gester.  
  
"Leave Kari alone, it's your stupid kid's fault for throwing rocks at her"  
  
"Step back"  
  
"You'll have to shoot us first, right Tai"  
  
"Right T.K"  
  
"Officers, get those 2 out of there"  
  
"Pepper breath"  
  
The attack stopped the officer in it's tracks. Digivices appeared in front of Ta and T.K.  
  
"Remember us"said Patamon.  
  
"You bet, now get us out of here"  
  
"Sir, it's those monsters again"  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to Greymon"  
  
"Greymon Digivolve to Metal greymon"  
  
Metalgreymon flew off with them all in his arms. ********************************************** Kari layed unconcious on the ground.  
  
"We better do something about that bullet wound"said Tai.  
  
"I believe I'll take care of that"  
  
"Gennai"gasped T.K.  
  
Gennai was able to simply pull out the bullet wound, and wrapped a bandage around Kari's ankle.  
  
"It'll have to do"  
  
"Gennai, what happened with my sister"  
  
"Her powers"  
  
"Powers"gasped T.K.  
  
"Yes, like the ones she used to help you defeat Machinedramon, her powers are great, she could very well rip this world apart, if the Dark ocean get's her powers, we're all finished"  
  
"Gennai, what is this Dark ocean"asked T.K.  
  
"We all believe in heaven and Hell right, well consider the Dark Ocean the digital world's Hell. It's ruled by a dark Digimon named Dragomon"  
  
"So Dragomon's the one who's been after Kari"asked T.K.  
  
"Sort of, you see the Scubbamon have been waiting until Kari was at the right age to summon her. Due to the little power they had, Kari was unable to physicly go there at first, but she eventualy was weak enough to be pulled in, not physicly weak, but emotionaly drained"  
  
"Go on"said Tai.  
  
"The Scubbamon planned to use Kari's powers to overthrow Dragomon, but it didn't work. It took Dragomon little time to discover the Scubbamon's plan, it's sort of a 2 way street. They are working together to take Kari's power because if Dragomon get's the power he desires, he'll be able to come to our world, and the Scuubamon want him out, so it works both ways"  
  
"Perfect, and we have to worry about the town"  
  
"No, you remember those mushrooms of forgetfullness"  
  
"Yeah, I remember too well"said Patamon.  
  
"Well we're gonna use it's power to make the town forget what they saw, however you must keep Kari's powers hidden after this, we only have enough to work with once"  
  
"Got it"said Tai.  
  
"We will"said T.K.  
  
To be continued ______________________________________________  
  
Phew, that was close, but can they keep her powers under control? What will they do now that their partners are back, and they've discovered the intentions of the Dark ocean? Find out next time on Demons of the mind!  
  
Author's note: I'm hoping for this to be a hit like "The Outcast" or "A Storm Over Blossoms" R and R please, and be honest please, it won't feel like a hit if everyone jsut sends in comments because I want them to be positive! 


	4. Four

Four They say War will be the death of mankind, yet it's mankind's own ignorance that causes War and other problems  
  
______________________________________________  
  
Well the Dark Ocean has just broken a record, most deserted land ever. Other times lately Kari's been stuck in some kind of weird scenario, but nothing has happened since she began walking through the Ilsand.  
  
"Hello"  
  
Lonelyness wasn't on Kari's mind this time. For once she wanted to be alone, all by herself.  
  
"Hey Kari, tag, you're it"said Davis tagging her.  
  
"Huh, Davis, oh I see, it's a trick"  
  
"Catch me if you can Kari"  
  
"You're not fooling me Dark Ocean"  
  
"Kari, what are you talk-  
  
"Don't play games with me, I've had all I can stand, FACE ME YOU COWARDS, if you have the guts"exploded Kari.  
  
Davis dissapeared. Scubbamon appeared, dozens.  
  
"Bring it on Scubbamon, I will defeat you"  
  
The Scubbamon walked forward, ready to grab her.  
  
"Powers of the light, last time was a mistake, but now I need you, if you care for me, arrise so I can destroy this darkness"  
  
Kari glowed, the Scubbamon stepped back.  
  
"I have comeplete faith in the power I hold Scubbamon, with it, I will crush you"  
  
Kari pointed both of her hands out in front of her, and pushed physical force into the attack. But the light soon disapeared before it did ANY damage at all.  
  
"Oh no, what happened"  
  
"You can not use your powers for long, because the darkness within you is still growing, you have yet to conquer it" ***************Flashback*************************** "Don't take me, I just don't think I can stand it this time"  
  
"Don't give up"  
  
"You have to fight"  
  
The attacks of the Digimon grew futile, as Blossomon seemed to grow off of Kari's negative enerygy.  
  
"Kari you gotta talk to me, or I can't help"  
  
"The darkness won't leave me alone, I'll never be strong enough, it's going to win"  
  
Yolie slapped her.  
  
"That's enough of that nonsense, of course you're strong enough, you're the strongest person I know, we'll fight it together, the darkness wil never beat you, do you hear me"  
  
"Thanks Yolie, you're a true friend" **************End Flashback************************ "I did conquer my darkness, Yolie helped me"  
  
"If you conquered it, then why are you still here"  
  
"I don't know, who are you"  
  
"Who I am in unimportant to you child, it's my master you should fear"  
  
"Who is this master? So far all I've heared is talk, I have yet to see this master"  
  
"You shall meet my master soon enough Kari Kamiya"  
  
"What does your "master" want with me"  
  
"The power, your power"  
  
"My power, but how"  
  
"He will use the darkness that grows in you, once you've crossed to the darkness, he can use your ability to travle between worlds, and become supreme master of everything in the universe, all will bow beneath his feet, get ready Kari, my master will be the ruler of all"  
  
Kari felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck before she fell to the ground. ************************************************ "The Dark spore was implanted master"said a Scubbamon.  
  
He, or better "IT" merely nodded. Dragomon was one of the few Digimon denied of the abilty to talk, he could only roar.  
  
"Shall I personaly escort those other brats away from miss Kari"  
  
While Dragomon could not speak, he could make his wishes clear. He nodded.  
  
"Okay then" *********************************************** Kari woke up in bed with a jolt. It was night time, the apartment seemed empty except for her. Where could her parents have gone?  
  
She stood up, suprisingly feeling fine despite the wound she suffered before.  
  
"Tai, Mom, Dad, anyone home"  
  
"House is empty, luring your family away is too easy"  
  
Kari looked behind her, somekind of Digimon was there.  
  
"You, your voice, I heared it in the Dark Ocean"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself, might as well now, I'm ShadowMyotismon"  
  
"ShadowMyotismon"  
  
"That's right, oh, don't bother trying to fight me off, I'm an Ultimate, I can easily capture you, so just make it easy on yourself"  
  
"Grr"  
  
"Oh, and don't think you can use your powers to defeat me, your powers can't work now, not with a Dark spore inside of you"  
  
"Dark Spore"  
  
"Yes, now your powers are rendered useless against me, just surrender yourself and make it easy, I will take any measures to assure you cooraperate. Of course with a Dark Spore inside you, it'll be simple anyway"  
  
He snapped his fingers, Kari screamed as a massive pain went off in the back of her neck, she tried to withstand it, but she kneeled to the ground.  
  
"Now Kari, feel as it feeds on your inner darkness, and spits it out"  
  
Kari felt a numbness, she felt no pain, but she felt too weak to stand. She could feel all of her good feelings vanishing, fading. Now the desire for power took her over.  
  
"Ha ha, I think it worked, but it's time for a test run" *************************************************** "I can't believe it, a false call, the nerve"said Mrs Kamiya as they stepped in front of their apartment door, and entered.  
  
"I'll check on Kari mom"  
  
"OK honey"  
  
Tai stepped into the room.  
  
"SHE'S GONE" *************************************************** All the DD(with the exception of Ken who didn't live there)searched everywhere for Kari.  
  
"Kari"yelled Yolei.  
  
"Kari, it's me, T.K"  
  
"Kari, come on out"said Patamon.  
  
"Hey it's your pal Agumon"said Agumon.  
  
"Kari"called Hawkmon. All the Digimon have returned for some odd reason. It happened not too long after the incident with Kari's powers. **************************************************** "Sorry Davis, I'll tell you if I see her, bye"  
  
Ken hung up the phone and sighed. It had been so long since Ken had seen, much less talked to Davis or any of the other DD.  
  
"What's the matter former emperor"  
  
Ken spun around, it was Kari, in his room! He reached for the phone.  
  
"Uh uh, I no longer need those weaklings Ken, to believe one little spore could unlock such power"  
  
"THE DARK SPORE"  
  
Ken was in shock, he knew Kari went to the Dark ocean like he used to, but now she was victim to the Dark spore.  
  
"Kari, you KNOW what happened when that spore took me over, you must let me get it out of you"  
  
"And become weak like you, never"  
  
"She's right Kenny"  
  
ShadowMyotismon appeared, his voice sounded like that of a member of a street gang.  
  
"Kari belongs to the Dark ocean, with her we no longer need you Ken, you're a loose end, loose ends should either be tied up, or cut off, I think we'll cut it off, a loose end like you just adds on weight, now Kari, destroy Ken Itchi-jojy"  
  
"What do I do"  
  
To be continued _______________________________________  
  
Ken probaly wishes he had Wormon with him, but even Wormon couldn't get him out of this mess, who can? Find out next time on Demons of the Mind! 


	5. Five

Five We decide our path, Fate decides what happens to us on that road ______________________________________________  
  
Kari turned around to ShadowMyotismon.  
  
"Stay out of this you parasite"  
  
"Why you little, I'll teach you some respect, Grizzly shadow ball"  
  
"Negate"  
  
The attack fired back and destroyed ShadowMyotismon. Kari turned back to Ken, who was quivering in fear.  
  
"I merely came here to come back, become the Digimon Emperor once again, you were much more useful, you're useless, weak, and guilt ridden as Ken, but as the Digimon Emperor, you are an elite general, with us together we can destroy the master of the Dark Ocean and rule the digital world together, wouldn't you give anything to be strong again"  
  
Kari had some good points, he did feel so weak since he change, that he was useless. He refused to give in, he couldn't allow this to happen to Kari.  
  
"You're right Kari, it is pointless to resist, I give in"  
  
"Good boy, now come here so I can reactivate the spore within you"  
  
Ken stood close, then with all his strength, he threw his fist at Kari, to his relief, Kari fell to the ground.  
  
His parents were not home, so he didn't have to worry about them interfering. He had to get that spore out of her. He ran into the kitchen, and found a knife. He dashed back, and made the hole with the spore in it bigger. Kari cringed at this, so Ken quickly got 2 of his fingers in, and slowly removed the spore.  
  
C'mon, don't drop it, don't drop it!  
  
He got it out sucsessfully, he dashed out and threw it in the garbage. Then he dashed back, and knew he would find Kari awake.  
  
"Ken, what am I doing here" ************************************************* Kari was now home in bed, she was exhausted. But for some odd reason she couldn't sleep, she kept tossing and turning, she felt so hot. She jumped when she felt a hand on her forehead.  
  
"I'ts just me Kari"  
  
"Sorry Tai"  
  
"You feel hot, better take your tempature"  
  
Kari felt her head, she was hot! Tai came back with a themoniter and put it under Kari's tounge. Kari could feel the ice cold sweat on her body, it gave her spine chills. After a minute, Tai looked at it.  
  
"112" *************************************************  
  
It was 3:AM, it was decided Kari would not go to school with a tempature that high. Kari kept herself awake this time, she didn't care how exhausted she was now, if she fell asleep, who knew what the Dark Ocean would have in store for her.  
  
She curled her knees to her chest, detirmened to stay awake, but now that sensation came back, she wanted to be dead, she wanted to be free of the Dark ocean forever. Now seemed like the perfect chance, she could easily sneak past Tai who slept like a rock, and her parents who wouldn't hear her either.  
  
She didn't need to titoe past Tai, as expected, she got out with ease.  
  
She slowly walked towards the kitchen, heart pounding, she was so close, she couldn't mess up this time. There would be no T.K this time, so no one could stop her. She got into the kitchen without a problem, now she just had to make her death quiet.  
  
She took pulled the drawer with knives in it. She took the bigger one, it would work faster. No time waisting this time!  
  
Before she could cut her throat, the knife was snatched out of her hand. She jumped and looked around, no one.  
  
"Kari"  
  
She jumped again with a little shriek. She looked down, it was Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon, what are you doing here"  
  
"Azulongmon sent me back here, he said it was urgent. Now I see why, Kari, why did you try and kill yourself"  
  
"The Dark ocean"  
  
"It's still after you"  
  
"Yes, I never want to go back again, that's why I need to do this, don't you see Gatomon, this is worse then before, whenever I go there, it's just too much sometimes"  
  
"Hey, what's going on in here"  
  
"Agumon?"  
  
"Gatomon?"  
  
Kari forgot about Agumon, why hadn't he noticed her leaving, or had he?  
  
"Kari, promise me you'll never do that again"  
  
"Gatomon, I can't"  
  
"What's with all the, Gatomon?"  
  
"Hey Tai"said Agumon.  
  
"Kari, what's going on in here"  
  
Kari lowered her head. Gatomon held out the knife in her paws.  
  
"Kari, you didn't"  
  
A taer fell from her eye as she nodded. She ran over and hugged Tai, burying her face in his chest.  
  
"I'm so sorry Tai, it was too much"she cried.  
  
Tai wanted to yell at her for trying, but saw how hard things were allready for her.  
  
"It's okay Kari"he said patting her back.  
  
"You aren't mad"asked Kari lifting her head up.  
  
"I am mad, but I see this is hard for you, so I'm not going to yell. But you do need help, you know I'll have to tell Mom and Dad about this right"  
  
Kari let go and nodded.  
  
"Allright, let's all go back to bed, Gatomon, thank you, you saved my sister's life"  
  
"Anytime, is it okay if I stay until we get this whole mess solved"  
  
"Sure, Kari"  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"C'mon, I got a feeling it's gonna be a long day tomorrow"said Tai. *****************************************************  
  
Dragomon growled when he heared of ShadowMyotismon's destruction.  
  
"What do you want us to do master"  
  
Dragomon gave a growl, that's all it took for him to make his orders clear, the Scubbamon have been taught to translate his growls, since it was Dragomon's only way of speaking.  
  
"Yes master"  
  
Dragomon gave a grunt. ************************************************  
  
"Kari, why aren't you sleeping"asked Gatomon.  
  
Kari kept herself awake in order to avoid the Dark ocean, she had failed at first, but now it seemed to get easier.  
  
"If I go to sleep, I'll go to the Dark ocean again, I can't go back there Gatomon"  
  
"But if you don't sleep, you could get sick"  
  
"Better then going there again"  
  
"What are you 2 talking about"asked Agumon. He jumped down.  
  
"Kari won't go to sleep"  
  
"Why"  
  
"She says that's how the Dark Ocean get's her"  
  
"I remember when I first went to the Dark Ocean, I was tired, I got so woozy that I fell into some sort of trance, that's when I awoke to get there. It wasn't as bad then, or when I went there with Yolie and Ken, the Dark Ocean's been more relentless and viscous then ever before"  
  
"Eventualy you're gonna fall asleep Kari, you have to face it"  
  
"I tried that, I tried standing up to it, it dosen't work Agumon, I can't keep going there and assume I'll escape, one of these days they'll get me if I do that, so I have to stay awake"  
  
"You keep talking like you're in this alone Kari"said Gatomon. Kari gave a slight growl.  
  
"I AM in this alone Gatomon"  
  
Flashes of her very first Dark Ocean nightmare came back to her. *****************Flashback************************ Everything was shrouded by a grey mist. Kari walked through the mist, barely seeing the ground.  
  
"Anyone here"  
  
She looked behind her and gasped, some kind of creature was in the distance. It was not happy looking. **********End Flashback****************  
  
"Kari, earth to Kari"said Agumon.  
  
Kari shook her head. **************************************************** Kari layed in the room as Tai told her parents everything that happened last night. Her eyes were bloodshot from not sleeping. She kept herself up, a few times she almost slipped, but she shook her head. She wanted badly to sleep, but she couldn't, or else the Dark Ocean would get her. But it was too much, she fell asleep unwillingly, unable to stay awake.  
  
To Be Continued *****************************************************  
  
Oh boy, Kari better be on guard, things aren't going to look so good next time! 


	6. Six

Six  
  
All who we think are stupid are smarter then us __________________________________________________  
  
Kari was stunned. The place she was at wasn't anything like the Dark Ocean, it was her neighborhood! No Black and White, no waves, no Scubbamon, everything seemed normal. She walked towards her apartment. She stared upwards, it looked the same.  
  
"Is this for real"  
  
She ran up to her apartment floor, and opened the door. The place seemed abandoned.  
  
"I'm home"said Kari stepping inside.  
  
No response.  
  
"Must be home early"she thought.  
  
She went to her room, the door was locked!  
  
"What the-  
  
The door to the apartment slammed.  
  
"What's going on here"  
  
She looked down and found her feet were in water that was flooding on the floor!  
  
"This IS the Dark Ocean"thought Kari.  
  
She ran towards the door, and ramed through it with ease. Below her were nothing but rocks.  
  
She turned around, Scubbamon were waiting.  
  
"Kari, you have nowhere to run, you belong to us now"  
  
Kari stepped back as they tried to grab her. As one tried to snatch her arm, she fell back!  
  
"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die"thought Kari. But she stopped in mid air, her powers spranged off again. ****************************************************  
  
Kari woke up in bed.  
  
"Kari, did you have another dream"asked Gatomon.  
  
"Why didn't you wake me up, they almost got me"  
  
"You needed the sleep Kari, you can't just keep everything bottled up inside then runaway, you have to face your problems, and you can't handle this problem alone"  
  
"Who's gonna help me, you certainly won't, you've just made things worse"  
  
"Kari"  
  
"You and I are a lot alike, we both just make life miserable for the people who care for us"  
  
"Don't talk like that, you're a great person"  
  
Kari's eyes widened.  
  
"I'm sorry Gato-  
  
Gatomon slashed at her!  
  
Kari covered herself in her sheets.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong"  
  
Kari peeked her head up, and gasped as she saw waves behind Gatomon.  
  
"They're coming"  
  
"Who's coming Kari, tell me what's wrong"  
  
The waves came closer.  
  
"NO, NO, STAY BACk, STAY BACK"  
  
Tai and their parents stormed in.  
  
"Kari, what's wrong"asked Mrs Kamiya.  
  
Kari could not see or hear them, she only saw Scubamon walking closer, with a huge, monsterous figure behind them.  
  
"STAY BACK, PLEASE, LEAVE ME ALONE"  
  
Tai shook Kari.  
  
"KARI, KARI, WAKE UP"  
  
It all dissapeared, Kari now saw her parents, Tai, Agumon and Gatomon in front of her.  
  
"What happened"asked Mr. Kamiya.  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Kari"  
  
"Just a dream"  
  
"What was it about, you should talk about these things, you've been acting strangely, the attempted suicide, Insomnia, something's wrong, now please tell us, what is it"  
  
"I feel like I'm losing my mind mom, I, I don't know how long I can keep on to my sanity anymore"  
  
Mrs Kamiya felt her head, it felt normal.  
  
"Looks like your fever's gone"  
  
"I don't CARE ABOUT MY FREAKING FEVER"  
  
They all gasped at this. Kari couldn't believe what she just said, she stood up, and backed towards the window.  
  
"KARI, NO"  
  
Gatomon leaped onto Kari, taking her to the ground.  
  
Kari opened her eyes, the Dark Ocean was flashing in front of her!  
  
Tai and the others gasped as they saw Kari who looked like Black and White static!  
  
"KARI"yelled Tai. Kari stopped flashing.  
  
Her parents stepped back a little.  
  
"What was that"gasped Mr Kamiya.  
  
"Mom, Dad, I have a confession to make" ***************************************************** It was now nightime. Cody layed in bed, tossing and turning.  
  
A Dark Tall figure was flashing at the side of his bed. It growled before reaching it's hand out. ************************************************* Kari sat in bed, afraid. Her parents are having her see a Phycoligist tomorrow, they think something's wrong with her.  
  
Why won't they believe me? After discovering all the Digital world stuff you thibk they'd take this easy!  
  
Tai and Agumon were sleeping like rocks. Gatomon was sleeping as well. But Kari couldn't allow the Dark Ocean to get her, not again. The door opened slightly.  
  
"Huh"  
  
Gatomon woke up.  
  
"What is it"  
  
Kari walked towards the door.  
  
"Kari, what are you doing"  
  
"I heard something, I'll be back in a minute"  
  
Kari walked out of the room. Gatomon decided to follow. Kari didn't see a thing as she checked the living room and kitchen. She poured herself a glass of ice water, and drank some, ooh, the coldness.  
  
"Kari"  
  
She stopped drinking immidiately. It sounded like Cody, but more raspy. Kari looked out the window, Cody was floating! The window opened.  
  
"Cody"  
  
"I am not Cody, he's my puppet, you see I can not talk in your tone, so I'm using Cody as a translator so you can understand me"  
  
"Who are you"  
  
"I am the future owner of your power Kamiya"  
  
"Over my dead body"  
  
"How about over this one"  
  
"You wouldn't dare"  
  
"Oh wouldn't I? It's not just this body, I can do this with the bodies of others, like T.K"  
  
"Leave my friends out of this, this is between you and me"  
  
"AGH"  
  
Mrs Kamiya was there, so was Mr Kamiya, Agumon, Gatomon and Tai.  
  
"I thought I smelled something fishy"said Gatomon.  
  
"Your choice Kamiya, surrender yourself to us, or not only this boy, but T.K, Davis, and the rest will all parish, dropping like flies, it's your choice Kamiya"  
  
"Who are you"demanded Tai.  
  
"Yes, I am the undersea master, Dragomon"  
  
"So you're the undersea master we've heared about"said Agumon.  
  
"Master"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Beware child, our master can sense your power too, and he will come for you"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
"What's it going to be Kamiya"  
  
"Why do you want my power"  
  
"With your power, I can travel between worlds, you see while I can appear in your world, I don't have the power to go any further then the portal from the ocean, with your power I can conquer all worlds"  
  
"You're pure evil, how can you use my powers Dragomon"  
  
"It's not the power itself I want, it's the energy, you have the ability to pass through worlds"  
  
"Then why me, the other Digidestined can too"  
  
"Because you're the weakest one Kari, you're so much easier to get then the others"  
  
"Aw"  
  
"You take that back you body snatching creep, my sister has a huge heart, and friends willing to back her up, and she's willing to back up anytime, something you'll NEVER have Dragocreep"  
  
"I don't need friends, besides, Kari uses them like a stool, she could never fight a battle on her own, she needs you to fight her battles, you even admitted it, remember"  
  
"Aw"  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"We're sitting ducks here, and I can't fight without my friends"  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kari fell to her hands and knees in defeat, he was right.  
  
"Yes, she is weak, now's the time"  
  
A portal opened, and Dragomon's arm went through and grabbed her.  
  
"Pepper breath"  
  
" Lightning Paw"  
  
No effect. Dragomon dropped Kari to the ground, and appeared!  
  
The Kamiya parents just stood there in aw.  
  
"Grr"growled Tai.  
  
"Now pathetic Digi fools, prepare, Armageddon has come"  
  
He flew off, and Cody's body dropped to the ground. Tai kneeled beside Kari.  
  
"Kari"  
  
The Kamiya parents ran over as well. Kari was trembiling.  
  
"Kari, it's me, Tai, please, speak to me"said Tai, tears in his eyes.  
  
Kari felt souless, she could see, hear, slightly feel, but she could not react, only lay in watch. She had no emotion, no thoughts, only physical feelings. Tai checked her pulse.  
  
"She's alive, but she may never be able live a life ever again"  
  
To be continued *******************************************  
  
Things are looking grim now!  
  
Author's note:This one may take awhile to comeplete folks! Just keep reviewing, I'll keep updating! 


	7. Seven

Seven Weapons are our ultimate defense, but also our greatest destroyer ___________________________________________________  
  
Kari could make out nothing as she was carried away on a stretcher, along with Cody, who seemed to be unconcious at the moment.  
  
Only physical feeling, no emotions, no thoughts, just seeing, hearing, just being there. it was worse then being dead. She was just there, she didn't have a life, she just, existed. She could hear the yelling, but couldn't make out the words. _________________________________________________  
  
The other DD were on there way to the hospital. Cody layed in a bed next to Kari's. Cody's condition was merely a high fever according to the docotr, and that he will be returned home for rest once he wakes up. Kari seemed to be in some sort of coma.  
  
The doctors couldn't quite make it out, this wasn't a regualr coma. Tai sat beside her, hoping to get her to react.  
  
"Hey Kari, someone's here to see ya"  
  
Gatomon jumped on Kari's lap.  
  
"AGH"  
  
"It's okay nurse, she's friendly, and quiet"said Tai demandingly towards Gatomon.  
  
The nurse merely nodded and walked out. In walked Davis, her first visiter.  
  
"Hey Kari, the others are here, but the nurse is only letting us in one at a time. Listen, I was honest when I said I gave up my crush on you, you believe me, right"  
  
No response.  
  
"Okay, see you later"said Davis nervously. He walked out.  
  
That's twice she's dissed me, I guess she really dosen't like me, even as just a friend!  
  
Ken was next to walk in.  
  
"Hey Kari, um, how are ya feeling"  
  
No response.  
  
"C'mon Kari awnser him"said Tai annoyed.  
  
Kari couldn't, she just layed there, she would've responded if she could. She tried talking, but she could barely move her mouth, barely, weird sounds came out of her mouh, not inhuman, just stutters.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari, who did this to her Tai"  
  
"Dragomon, master of the Dark ocean"  
  
"I should've known, what does it want with Kari, me I understand, I have all kinds of dark thoughts that they can use to create the Kaiser, which I thought they wanted back, but lately they've been negading me and going for Kari"  
  
"He said he wanted her ability to travel between worlds"  
  
He squeezed his fist.  
  
"He said he went after my sister because she was the weakest, he held Kari in his claw and absorbed energy, looks like he's absorbed a lot more, I don't know if Kari's even gonna maek it"  
  
Tai started crying. Ken walked out, Yolie was next.  
  
"Hey Kari, here, I got you something"  
  
Yolie took out a get well card, and tried to hand it to Kari. Kari tried to move her arm, and did slightly, but couldn't make it.  
  
"Tai, I'm so sorry, I had no idea it was this bad"  
  
"It's not your fault, it's Dragomon's, and he's gonna pay"  
  
"You're right, we'll crush that slimeball for what he's done to Kari"  
  
Yolie walked out. Next was T.K.  
  
"Kari, it's me, T.K"  
  
Kari did nothing, she was too weak to move, she didn't even know why she was trying to move, for what purpose.  
  
"I swear to you Kari, whoever did this to you will pay the ultimate price"  
  
He kissed her on the forehead and walked out. This suprised Tai a little. He looked down at Kari.  
  
Because of that creep she couldn't even enjoy a first kiss, Dragomon will pay!  
  
It was then Tai noticed something, blood!  
  
It was coming from Kari! _____________________________________________  
  
"So doc, why did Kari bleed like that"  
  
"It's aparent that Kari's body is so weak, it's barely able to hold the blood in, if she dosen't get stronger soon, she'll die"  
  
"We have to do something"  
  
"We'll do everything we can young man, absoloutely everything, visiting hours are over, you better get home and rest, we'll update you on Kari's cndition tomorrow night"  
  
Tai nodded reluctantly and leaft.  
  
Dragomon, mark my words, you ARE going down for this! ____________________________________________  
  
The DD all met at the park the next day after school, Tai assembled them there.  
  
"So what's up"asked Davis.  
  
"It's Kari, her body's become so weak it can barely hold her own blood in, guys, if we don't get back what Dragomon stole from her, she'll die"  
  
"How long do we have"asked Ken.  
  
"I'm not sure, Dragomon's here in this world, somewhere, we gotta strike him, fast"  
  
"What are we waiting for, Kari's life hangs in our hands, we have to find Dragomon now"said T.K.  
  
"Where do we look"asked Cody.  
  
"A guy his size can't hide in too many places"  
  
"You've seen him Tai"said Cody.  
  
"Just his hand, but it's almost as big as our strongest Digimon, he's either in the Digiworld, or a really big mountain"  
  
"We can't just go on a search party for him, likely he's in the Digital world, and that place is gigantic, it could take days to find him"pointed out Hawkmon.  
  
"We don't have days, Kari can only hold on for so long you guys, you all saw how weak she was, we need to find him and destroy him quickly"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"What is it Ken"asked Cody.  
  
Ken put out a finger of silence. If he could tap into the Dark ocean's power, maybe he could find Dragomon! He just had to concetrate. Nothing. Wait! A faint signal, very faint.  
  
"He's in the Dark ocean"  
  
"Ken, how-  
  
"That dosen't matter now Davis, we need to go there"said Ken.  
  
Ken pointed his Digivice towards the sky. He tensed up the back of his neck, reaching for the power of the spore. It was working!  
  
"Everybody, we have to go through, now"  
  
The portal sucked them in. ____________________________________________  
  
The doctors wrapped extra skin on Kari to try and keep the blood all in. They used the skin of a dead man, and cleaned it out so they could use it to conserve Kari's body. This procedure has been done before, but this wasn't going to work forever. Eventualy the skin would become too weak, Kari had to become stronger.  
  
But Kari could barely think! She was running on pure instinct, she didn't know much at all, except she was in a room all day and she couldn't move. That was it, she didn't try to get stronger, she didn't know how! Her parents visited her often during the day, but like before, she didn't know them, or what they were doing. Just about everything was a comeplete blank to her. Her parents cried seeing her like this, but Kari had no clue what any of this was about. ______________________________________________  
  
They arrived in the Dark Ocean without a problem.  
  
"Whoa, so THIS is the Dark Ocean"said Davis barely above a whisper. The others except for Ken and Yolie were stunned at what they saw. They didn't get much of a look when daemon was sent there. But Daemon wasn't on there minds, Dragomon was.  
  
"Dragomon, show your face you coward"  
  
Tai and the others got their wish as Dragomon arose above the ocean, but the DD were not intiminated.  
  
"Allright dirtbag, you know what we want"barked Tai.  
  
Dragomon's eyes widened at this.  
  
Some kind a swirl of Black appeared in front of Dragomon, it formed into Kari!  
  
"Kari"gasped T.K.  
  
"Foolish human"said Dragomon through Kari, Kari's voice raspy, her eyes Red.  
  
"You just don't comprehend the power I posses, now I can travel through worlds, I conquered this world with ease, and I'll do the same to yours"  
  
"I've had enough, Patamon, Digivolve"  
  
"Patamon digivolve to, Patagryphimon? Who am I kidding, I'm Patamon still"  
  
"What"  
  
"Idiot boy, your Digimon can't digivolve here, only Dark Digimon can Digivolve here"said Dragomon(through Kari, of course)  
  
"We can still Armor Digivolve"said davis.  
  
"Hm"said T.K nodding.  
  
"Digiarmor energize"  
  
"Veemon Armor Digivolve to Flamedramon, the fire of Courage"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to Pegasusmon, flying hope"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to, Shurymon, Smaurai of sincerity"  
  
"Armidiallamon Digivolve to Digmon, the drill of Knowledge"  
  
"Gold Rush"  
  
"Fire rocket"  
  
"Double Star"  
  
"Aquais Beam"  
  
The attacks all hit Dragomon at once. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing.  
  
"I am an Ultimate level Digimon you fools, your little pets in tin cans will fall against my power, time's runnign out, Kari will soon meet her ultimate fate"  
  
To be continued _____________________________________________  
  
Digidestined or Digidoomed? We'll find out next time! 


	8. Eight

Eight We all imagine the devil as a red monster with wings, never as ourself ________________________________________________  
  
The battle began as Dragomon slapped his claw down on Flamedramon.  
  
"Gold Rush"  
  
He got him in the eye. Dragomon covered his eyes.  
  
"Gold rush"  
  
"Double star"  
  
The attacks hit him in the face.  
  
"Aquais beam"  
  
This attack hit him in the face as well. He flailed his tentacle around, the Digimon barely dodged it. Dragomon got his eyes open.  
  
"Gold rush"  
  
But this time Dragomon swiped them away. Flamedramon flew up in the air, and delivered another Fire rocket, this time to the face. It hit sucsesfully blinding Dragomon.  
  
"Flamedramon, dedigivolve, I have a plan"  
  
Flamedramon nodded and did so.  
  
"Digiarmore energize"  
  
"Veemon armore Digivolve to Raidramon, the Storm of fiendship"  
  
"Now attack his legs"  
  
"Blue thunder"  
  
"Oh I get it, he's using the water as a conductor, the attack will do little to Dragomon in a regualr enviroment, but in the watrer it'll blow him away"said Ken.  
  
"AG"  
  
"Allright"cheered Tai.  
  
Dragomon swiped at at Raidramon, but he dodged.  
  
"Aquais beam"  
  
He hit Dragomon in the head, which obviously did some damage.  
  
"Shurymon, take out those claws"  
  
"Double star"  
  
Got Dragomon right in the tentacles.  
  
"AGH"  
  
Pegasusmon rammed head on into Dragomon, taking them both underwater.  
  
"Digmon"  
  
"Right"  
  
He dedigivolved.  
  
"Armadillamon, armor digivolve to Subamrimon, reliable guardian of the sea"  
  
Cody hopped in, and they went underwater.  
  
Pegasusmon fired an aquais beam, this knocked Dragomon's head back, but he swiped Pegasusmon with his claw.  
  
"Oxygen torpedos"  
  
He nailed Dragomon in the chest.  
  
"Pegasusmon, get out of here fast"ordered Cody. Pegasusmon flew out.  
  
"Let's get out of here Cody"  
  
"Huh huh"  
  
Outside, Kari's body fell to the ground. Tai and the others ran over.  
  
"With Dragomon gone, Kari's energy should come straight back to her.  
  
But Kari didn't move, she just stared blankly like before.  
  
"Kari, it's me Tai"  
  
Kari tried to move, but couldn't. Submarimon arose, and dedigivolved to Armidillamon.  
  
Up from the sea arose Dragomon.  
  
"I've had enough"  
  
"He talked"gasped T.K.  
  
The Scubbamon appeared in front of Dragomon, then vanished.  
  
"Their data belongs to me"  
  
"How can you talk, I thought-  
  
"Because I'm Digivolving"  
  
"What"gasped Tai.  
  
"Dragomon, digivolve to, Daemon"  
  
"Your Daemon"gasped Ken.  
  
"Yes, I started out as Dragomon, then, when the defences of the Digiworld weakened thanks to Blackwargreymon, I absorbed some of it's energy, causing me to Digivolve"  
  
"Why didn't you just do that before"asked T.K.  
  
"Because, sacraficing my men wasn't enough alone, I also need the energy of another"  
  
"So you took Kari's"  
  
"Yes, my men were obviously not compitent enough to do it, so I did it myself. Now, let's see what you can do"  
  
"Armidillamon armor digivolve to Digmon"  
  
"Blue thunder"  
  
It fizzled out.  
  
"We can't beat a Mega with Armor Digimon"said Tai.  
  
"Oh yes we can, Raidramon, go"  
  
"Blue Thunder"  
  
"Double star"  
  
"Gold Rush"  
  
"Aquais Beam"  
  
Daemon put out his hands, and stopped the attack.  
  
"Wait, that's it"thought T.K.  
  
"Do it again"  
  
"T.K, are you nuts"asked Yolie.  
  
"Do it"  
  
"Allright you heared T.K, go"said Davis.  
  
"You actually agree with T.K"gasped Tai.  
  
"I'll explain later"  
  
"Gold Rush"  
  
"Blue thunder"  
  
"Aquais Beam"  
  
"Double star"  
  
Daemon put his hands out in front of him.  
  
"Pegasusmon, get'em from behind"  
  
Pegasusmon rammed him in the back, which temporarly paralyzed him.  
  
"Aquais beam"  
  
"AHG"  
  
"Everyone, attack now"  
  
"Double star"  
  
"Blue Thunder"  
  
"Gold Rush"  
  
"Pepper breath"  
  
"Aquais beam"  
  
All the attacks went for the back this time.  
  
When the smoke cleared, Daemon seemed to be recovering.  
  
"Now"  
  
Pegasusmon rammed into Daemon again, sending him slamming into the ground. Daemon stood up.  
  
"pep-  
  
"Evil Inferno"  
  
This attack blew the Digimon away.  
  
"Aquais beam"  
  
"Gold rush"  
  
"Blue thunder"  
  
"double star"  
  
"Evil Inferno"  
  
The attacks were deflected right back at them when they hit the fire wall!  
  
Tai looked down at Kari, her face was pruned, her body so light.  
  
"Kari"  
  
With one final heavy breath, Kari's head fell back. Tai checked her pulse, none. Checked her breathing, none. Gave her mouth to mouth, nothing.  
  
"She's gone"gasped Tai.  
  
"Darn! Dragomon must've taken more energy before he digvolved"said Ken.  
  
T.K ran over to her.  
  
"KARI"  
  
He hugged her body close, crying into it. Never would he hear that voice again, never would they share laughs or have fun again, it was all gone.  
  
"T.K, are you, allright"asked Davis barely above a whisper. No response. Davis didn't push it further.  
  
"I can't believe she's gone, before she knew, that I gave up my crush"said Davis cryingly.  
  
"I'm noy gonna be the one to tell Gatomon"said Digmon.  
  
Tai joined T.K and hugged Kari's body as well, crying.  
  
"Daemon, how could you"barked Davis.  
  
"What are you gonna do"  
  
Tai stood abruptly.  
  
"DAEMON"  
  
"Hm"  
  
"Yeah I'm talking to you, you dip"  
  
"What was-  
  
"You took my sister away, now you're gonna pay the Ultimate price"  
  
His chest glowed.  
  
"Agumon warp Digivolve to, Wargreymon"  
  
"What is this"  
  
"Daemon, me and Wargreymon are gonna crush you, we'll show you no mercy Daemon, prepare to lose it all"  
  
"Terror force"  
  
"Evil Inferno"  
  
The terror force went through it, Daemon put up a force field, but the attack went through and exploded.  
  
"Mega claw"  
  
Slash, slash. Daemon was now kneeling on the ground.  
  
"No problem, I have many more men to sacrafice, I can Digivolve further"  
  
"Terror force"  
  
"Blue thunder"  
  
"Gold rush"  
  
"Aquais beam"  
  
Daemon tried to put up a field, but the attacks came too quickly. Daemon was leveled, on the ground.  
  
Tai stood above him.  
  
"Any last words before you die creep"  
  
Daemon said nothing.  
  
"Wargreymon, finish this"  
  
"Terror Force"  
  
Daemon was obliterated. He was gone, but so was Kari.  
  
To Be continued _______________________________________________  
  
The end, right? I don't think so, find out for yourself next time! 


	9. Nine

Nine God gave us life, but when we lose one that's close, we blame him for taking it away ________________________________________________  
  
Daemon was gone, but that wasn't the problem. How could they go back and tell everyone Kari died? Especialy her parents and Gatomon. There were many people who would be upset.  
  
"I was supposed to protect her, she was my own flesh and blood, but now she's gone, because some freak didn't wanna stay home"  
  
"Tai, you would've been killed with Kari if you tried to stop Dragomon, she'd be dead anyway"said Ken.  
  
"Now I know why Kari wanted to die, now I wanna die"  
  
"I do too"said T.K solemnly.  
  
"We can't let the death of one person cause the death of us"  
  
"What would you know Cody, you were were never close to her, you won't miss her at all"said Tai with tears in his eyes.  
  
"That's not true" protested Cody.  
  
"What's the last thing you did together, the last thing you talked about, huh"asked Tai.  
  
Cody merely lowered his head. T.K said nothing, he hid the tears.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't go back just yet"said Ken.  
  
"Cr"  
  
Tai jumped, T.K spun around.  
  
It was coming from Kari.  
  
"Kari"gasped Tai.  
  
"Her energy, it's returning"  
  
The extra layer of skin was unoticedly destroyed, Kari's body was back to normal, all her senses returning.  
  
"The Dark Ocean"gasped Kari.  
  
"Is finished"said Ken.  
  
He opened the portal. _______________________________________________  
  
Kari now rested at home once again. Everyone thought she was kidnapped, Tai told everyone Kari had recovered somehow and went out for some water, somehow they bought it! Gatomon layed next to her.  
  
"How do ya feel Kari"  
  
"Wonderful Gatomon, never felt better"  
  
"Good to hear"  
  
"Huh"  
  
A laptop was sitting in front of her.  
  
"Is that your laptop"  
  
"I don't even have one"  
  
"AW"  
  
On the screen was her, in Black and White.  
  
"Hello Kamiya"  
  
"You, who are you"  
  
"I'm your inner darkness Kamiya, I'm every negative thought or feeling you've ever had. I'm afraid we can't live together, so one of us has to go in order to make room. That's you weak one"  
  
"That thing is part of you"  
  
"You won't escape this time Kamiya, I'm gonna wipe you out, then your powers will transvert to dark, the nothing will stop me from taking what I want"  
  
"What do you want"  
  
"Control, and I'm gonna get it Kamiya, you won't be able to rest on the shoulders of your friends this time, it's obvious you can't fight a single battle by yourself, I will soon take what belongs to me, the end is near"  
  
The laptop dissapeared.  
  
"Don't worry Kari, that thing can't beat YOU, not in a million years"  
  
"I hope you're right" ______________________________________________  
  
Davis sat in his room, emotionaly defeated.  
  
I don't get it, why does Kari hate me? I dare not ask her, she'd probaly just slap me, and tell me to go away. I just wish I could be friends with her, I wish I she just forget about the past.  
  
Davis sighed as he walked towards the park for no reason in paticular.  
  
"Hey Davis"  
  
"Hey T.K"  
  
The relationship between Davis and T.K was very tight now, they were pretty much best friends.  
  
"Davis, what's wrong, you seem depressed"  
  
"It's, well, I wanna be friends with Kari, not boyfriend, just friend, but everytime I try to be friendly with her, she pushes me away, I feel so bad, like a jerk"  
  
"Those days are over, you had a crush, big deal, a lot of kids our age do, you're done with that, I'm sure she'll come around" _______________________________________________  
  
Dark Kari felt the chill in the air of the Dark Ocean.  
  
"Such delightful atmosphere"  
  
"I would agree"  
  
She turned around.  
  
"Shadowmyotismon"  
  
"That's right, I have a bone to pick with you for shattering me, without a vessel, you can do nothing against me. GrizzlyShadowball"  
  
She was engulfed in a mass explosion. He absorbed her into him.  
  
"Ah, I feel so refreshed, where did master Dragomon go, master, master"  
  
The Scubbamon appeared behind him.(They have a nasty habbit of popping up, don't they)  
  
"Hey, where's Dragomon"  
  
"Those earth children destroyed him"admitted a Scubamon.  
  
"WHAT"  
  
"We're sorry"  
  
He seized with anger, his master, gone!  
  
"Enough excuses, GrizzlyShadowball"  
  
They were all anialated, and he absorbed there energy.  
  
"I will absorb the power of every opposer I destroy, master Dragomon will be avenged, and I will live his dream of conquering all worlds" _____________________________________________________  
  
It was now nightime. Kari leaft a note on the fridge.  
  
I have to go, I can never come back, I'd just be putting you all in danger, I love you all  
  
Kari  
  
Gatomon tried to convince Kari earlier she shouldn't do this, but she didn't see any other way.  
  
A tear came out of her eye as she leaft with a bag of assorsments, and Gatomon.  
  
"C'mon Gatomon"  
  
They walked out.  
  
To Be Continued _______________________________________________  
  
Sorry if this was short, next will be back to normal length. The plot is thickening, and it will thicken more next time! 


	10. Ten

Ten Lonelyness leads to despair. Despair only leads to more dispair __________________________________________________  
  
"Tai, Tai"said Agumon jumping on him. Tai finally woke up.  
  
"What is it"  
  
"Read this"  
  
Agumon handed him the paper. Tai yawned and read it. He felt tired, but after he finished reading it, he was no oonger tired.  
  
"What! Does this mean Daemon may still be alive, and Kari, what if, Agumon we have to find her"  
  
"Right" __________________________________________________  
  
Kari walked through the streets, with no clue about where she was or where she was going, but she knew if she stayed home, this new entity could seriously hurt them this way only she and Gatomon would have to contend with it. Kari was startled as she was pulled into an alleyway. There she saw several gangsters, and things didn't look like they would go very well from there.  
  
"Well what do we have here, little kid too big for her momma"  
  
"Ha ha"  
  
"Shut up Gaybag"  
  
There seemed to be 7 or 8, but Kari wasn't counting.  
  
"So kid, what are you doing here"  
  
She couldn't awnser, she was too scared to think of a logical explanation.  
  
"Strong silent type, let's see how strong you are"  
  
She was smacked, and fell to the ground. Kari felt most of her sense go awry. He head hurt like heck.  
  
"Lightning paw"  
  
Gatomon leaped out of the bag and wailed the leader to the ground.  
  
"What the heck"  
  
"Cat's eye hipnotism"  
  
She hipnotized 2 of them, another tried to hit he with a crobar, but Gatomon leaped and wailed him in the face. Another one hit Gatomon from behind with a chain, knocking her to the ground. Before Gatomon could get up, he continued lashing her, the others came out of it, and joined in the beating. KJari pushed herself up, and tackled one to the ground.  
  
"Why you little"  
  
She was lashed in the face with a chain.  
  
"Kari"  
  
Gatomon leaped to hit him, but was knocked down with a crowbar. Kari stood up and wailed her arm around uselessly.  
  
"Look at this, spin the girly"  
  
Kari was angered, and felt the rage in her, she glowed.  
  
"What the heck"  
  
A bright flash occured, and they all fell to the ground, there souls gone. __________________________________________  
  
ShadowMyotismon opened the portal, and entered the real world.  
  
"That was easy, now, now Ocean of Darkness, give me the strength of master dragomon, so I can live his dream"  
  
He felt the surge of power enter his body, increasing his speed and strength.  
  
"Unreal, with this power, no one will be able to touch my level of power, and Kamiya will be mine" ________________________________________________  
  
Kari didn't go to a hospital, she just wiped the blood off her face.  
  
"Are you okay"asked Gatomon from the bag.  
  
She didn't know what to think, she just drained people of their souls, they deserved it for sure, but what if someone found out about this? No one would ever trust her around them again.  
  
"Kari, I just wanted to say thanks, you saved me back there"  
  
"But no one will save you here"  
  
Kari stopped. In front of her was ShadowMyotismon.  
  
"Myotismon"  
  
"Not quite, I'm ShadowMyotismon, but I'm not the same Myotismon you and those other fools defeated years ago, I'm here to avenge lord Dragomon, I've inherited his strength, I will live his dream for him"  
  
"What do you want with me"  
  
"It was you and your friends that cost him his life, now you will slowly pay"  
  
"Lightning Paw"  
  
Gatomon was slashed, and destroyed.  
  
"GATOMON"  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing, and stared for a second, then ran.  
  
"No, those monsters are back"  
  
"Someone helpt that poor little girl"  
  
"Someone save my kitty"  
  
"Who cares abou your Kitty"  
  
"Such pathetic humans, and Dragomon use to be a part of them"  
  
Kari stopped mourning over Gatomon, this news shocked her.  
  
"You mean this Dragomon was human"  
  
"Yes, he was a great man named Louis Darnim, he wasn't famous, but he was genorous, kind, and loving. But one day he was struck down and assasinated, he was reborn as Dragomon. That's when he realized that love is for the weak, only the strong survive in this world Kamiya, I took the librity of absorbing your counterpart's power, it belongs to me now"  
  
Kari lowered her head and started crying, her memory coming back to Gatomon.  
  
"Yes, Gatomon's data will help give me a slight boost, now you're leaft with no one to protect you"  
  
"I don't need anyone to protect me from you, not this time"  
  
"What"  
  
Kari glowed.  
  
"Your powers are weak foolish child you are no threat to me"  
  
ShadowMyotismon saw Gatomon's spirit infuse with Kari's.  
  
"What the"  
  
"Kari, Gatomon, biomerge to, Synogatomon"  
  
It had Kari's facial expression, but a Purple skinned face, with a cat like nose, White armor with claws that had Golden nails.  
  
"I am SynoGatomon, an Ultimate Digimon who crushes evil with her Celestial Blade attack"  
  
"Grr, I'll wipe you out no matter who you become, GrizzlyShadowBall"  
  
"Gold Darts"  
  
Darts of energy came out of SynoGatomon's fingertips, blowing the ball to smitherines.  
  
"Celestial Blade"  
  
"Here's one of Dragomon's faviroutes, Tentacle Claw"  
  
His arms turned into exact replica's of Dragomon's arms, the attack was smothered out, and SynoGatomon was grabbed.  
  
"Oh no, I can't move"  
  
"That's right, I intend to crush you"  
  
"We'll see about that"  
  
She stuck her claws into his claw.  
  
"AHG"  
  
He let go and held his hand.  
  
"Celestial Blade"  
  
The attack hit dead on.  
  
"Bull's eye"  
  
But he was unharmed.  
  
"What the heck"  
  
"You can't harm me with such useless powers, Tentacle Claw"  
  
SynoGatomon was slammed to ground as the claw dived at her. She was picked up, and slamemd again. Her body felt too weak, so after a few slams, she turned back into Kari, who was seriously bruised. ShadowMyotismon dropped her to the ground, she was half awake.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this"  
  
He stomped in her gut relentlessly. Kari was too weak to scream, to call out. Cops came shooting at it, the Milatary as well, but all their attacks were useless.  
  
"We gotta get that kid out of there"  
  
"But what do we do"  
  
As ShadowMyotismon continued his assault, Kari started losing hope, and life force. ShadowMyotismon stopped stomping her.  
  
"Don't want you to die yet, I want you to suffer"  
  
Kari was helpless to do anything, barely able to move her body, using 3/4 of her energy trying to get in enough air.  
  
To Be Continued ________________________________________  
  
Kari's in major trouble, will help arrive for Kari? On time? Find out next time!  
  
Author's note:Now this is a story I can be proud of! This has to be one of my best Fanfics yet, along with Duel Monsters! What do you think, let me know, honestly, I don't expect 100% positive, I do expect negative reviews, but please don't write anything personal like "No one likes your stories, quit while you're, umm ahead" or else I won't give your review a second thought, as well as not like you much! 


	11. Eleven

Eleven  
  
Those who are rich in money are often poor in spirit ___________________________________________________  
  
Davis was in a pool of thought.  
  
"What's the matter buddy"asked Veemon.  
  
"I think Kari hates me, and, well, I don't have a crush on her anymore, but I do want us to be good friends like me and T.K, but she seems to push me away"  
  
"Maybe some T.V will cheer ya up"said Veemon. Davis and Jun both got new T.V's in there room. Veemon turned it on.  
  
Davis and Veemon gasped at what they saw. It was the news.  
  
"For those who remember those monster, there's one here, and he's attacking that poor little girl"  
  
Davis took a closer look, he didn't reconize the Digimon, but he did reconize the victim.  
  
"Kari"  
  
"That creep's beating on her"  
  
"C'mon Veemon, whethere Kari hates me or not, we gotta get her out of there"  
  
"Right" ____________________________________________________  
  
Tai was unsucsessfully searching for Kari along with Agumon.  
  
"This is hopeless, where could she be"asked Tai.  
  
"Don't worry Tai, we'll find her, we have to keep looking"  
  
"Right" ___________________________________________________  
  
Davis and T.K were charging fast. Davis called T.K and the 2 immidiately to save her. T.K rode on Pegasusmon, and Davis rode on Raidramon. The streets seemed deserted, so they didn't attract any attention.  
  
"I see her up ahead"said Davis.  
  
"Good, let's speed it up Pegasusmon"  
  
"Right" __________________________________________  
  
ShadowMyotismon had Kari held up against the wall with one hand, and kept punching her gut with the other. The Milatary continued to use tactics that obviously had no effect what so ever on him. Kari was loosing blood quickly.  
  
ShadowMyotismon dropped her to the ground, he had been punching her for quite some time.  
  
"Allright Kamiya, I'll tell ya what, if you get up, I'll go easier on ya"  
  
Kari could barely move, there was no way she was standing up.  
  
"Nos trength, no suprises, too bad, any last words"  
  
Kari tried to life her head up to speak, and her head did go up a few inches, but it just dropped, she was too weak.  
  
"Hang on kid"  
  
a Soldier dived in to grab Kari, but ShadowMyotismon slashed him. Other Soldiers went to check on him.  
  
"he's hrut badly sir"  
  
"Aquais beam"  
  
"Blue Thunder"  
  
ShadowMyotimon didn't even feel it, he walked over to Kari and picked her up. Raidramon and Pegasusmon de digivolved.  
  
"Veemon Digivolve to Exveemon"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to Angemon"  
  
Angemon used the staff to destroy the cameras.  
  
"Hand of Fate"  
  
"Vee laser"  
  
ShadowMyotismon felt a slight twitch on his back, he rubbed it.  
  
"Man, I should've gotten the others"  
  
"It would've been too late"  
  
"Vee kick"  
  
ShadowMyotismon felt a bump on his leg, so he grabbed Exveemon's leg and slammed him on Kari.  
  
"Kari"gasped T.K and Davis in usion.  
  
"Vee laser"  
  
It hit him in the face, but he merely rubbed his face, and whipped his hand sending Exveemon flying.  
  
"Guys"  
  
"Tai"gasped Davis.  
  
"Kari"gasped Tai.  
  
"We gotta stop this creep"said Davis.  
  
"We'll take him, Agumon, get set"  
  
"Agumon warp Digivolve to, WarGreymon"  
  
"Terror force"  
  
"Tentacle claw"  
  
He put out his hand, and the ball fizzled out.  
  
"No way"gasped Tai.  
  
"GrizzlyShadowBall"  
  
Wargreymon put up his shield, it barely withstood the attack.  
  
"Could he possibly be a Mega"  
  
"Even if he is, Wargreymon's a Mega, he should suffer some kind of damage"  
  
"Even Piedmon didn't suffer 0 damage in there battle, WarGreymon got in a few hits"  
  
"Tentacle Claw"  
  
WarGreymon was smacked, and he De Digivolved to Agumon.  
  
"Agumon"  
  
"Ha, there isn't a Digimon alive that can stand up to my new power, and none of you will escape alive"  
  
Kari weakly grabbed onto ShadowMyotismon's leg, but she was kicked into the wall, she let go and fell to the ground.  
  
"Why you"said Davis.  
  
"Davis, no"  
  
Davis charged and was prepared to slam his fist into ShadowMyotismon, but his crest glew.  
  
"Veemon warp Digivolve to, MachineDramon"  
  
"Machinedramon"gasped tai.  
  
"Giga cannon"  
  
This caused ShadowMyotismon to step back. Tai dahsed and quickly grabbed Kari. T.K and Davis got on Machinedramon, and he got them away.  
  
"That's it, run all you want, because in the end, you're gonna have to suffer just as much"  
  
To Be Continued ______________________________________________  
  
Looks like there might be hope for next time!  
  
Author's note:I'm noy entirely sure if Veemon can Warp Digivolve to Machinedramon or not, but oh well, good enough for me! 


	12. Twelve

Twelve Our greatest enemy lies within us ________________________________________________  
  
Kari couldn't understand one word of what Tai, T.K, or Davis were asking her, her mind was too smuged. She couldn't tell if this was a dream or real, everything seemed so hazy. They were riding home on Machinedramon, trying to get home before there parents woke up.  
  
In front of her, Kari thought she saw something. At first it seemed like nothing, but she saw it again, the Dark Ocean, deserted as usual, there was a strong wind there, there usualy wasn't any wind there.  
  
"Kari"gasped T.K.  
  
Kari seemed to be in a trance as she was fizziling Black and White.  
  
T.K tried to grab her but it was too late, Kari was gone. ________________________________________________  
  
Once again Kari found herself in the dreaded Dark ocean, but why? Dragomon was gone, ShadowMyotismon was in the real world, so who got her there? Was it herself?  
  
"What do you want"  
  
She saw the waves, she felt suddenly odd. She seemed to be in another trance as she walked forward towards the waves.  
  
She stepped into them, still in some kind of trance. Her senses were cloged up, she had no idea what she was doing.  
  
"Kari"  
  
"Gatomon"said Kari still in a trance.  
  
She walked further into the ocean depths.  
  
"Kari"  
  
"I'm coming"  
  
"KARI ____________________________________________________  
  
Kari awoke to find herself just a step away from walking off a bridge. Tai ran over and hugged her close, T.K and Davis were there as well.  
  
"Why Kari, why again"asked T.K.  
  
Kari still seemed to be in a trance like state, she saw herself again in the ocean, being held by a Scubbamon.  
  
"HELP, LET ME GO, LET ME GO"Kari screamed.  
  
"Kari, it's me, Tai"  
  
"LET ME GO, LEAVE ME ALONE"  
  
"Hey, let that child go"said a cop pointing a gun.  
  
2 more came up and handcuffed Tai, then shoved him in the car, and drove off.  
  
Kari saw the Scubbamon dissapear.  
  
"Gatomon is waiting"said Kari in the trance like voice. she walked towards the bridge again.  
  
"Kari, don't"said T.K.  
  
"Don't be so impatient Gatomon, I'm coming, ha ha"said Kari in that trance like tone.  
  
"Davis, grab her"said T.K.  
  
"I can't, she hates me as it is"  
  
"Davis, this is a matter of life or death, and death is not an option"  
  
Davis gulped and grabbed Kari's wrist.  
  
"LET GO, LET GO"  
  
"What do I do"asked Davis.  
  
"Just get her away from the bridge"  
  
Davis swung Kari away.  
  
"She seems to be in some sort of trance T.K"  
  
"We have to snap her out of it, Kari, you're being hypnotized, wake up"  
  
"Wake up"said Patamon.  
  
"Wake up"said Veemon.  
  
"Wake up"said Tai running.  
  
"Tai, how did you-  
  
"Let's just say he had a little help"said Agumon.  
  
"We have to wake Kari up somehow"said Agumon.  
  
"Patamon, throw a weak attack at her, it might wake her up"  
  
"Boom bubble, Pa"  
  
The attack hit Kari square in the head.  
  
Kari saw the Dark ocean flashing, it was starting to fade, her eyes starting to widen.  
  
"Kari, wake up"said tai.  
  
Kar snapped out of it.  
  
"Tai, T.K, how did I get here"  
  
"You dissapeared, luckily Machinedramon's radar picked you up in time"said Agumon.  
  
"This is all nice but we still have a huge problem, ShadowMyotismon, he's crushed us at every turn, we barely escaped, he's definetly a Mega"said Davis.  
  
"Hey, where's Gatomon"asked Agumon.  
  
Kari got a tear in her eye.  
  
"She's gone, and she's never coming back, ShadowMyotismon absorbed her data when he destroyed her"  
  
"No way"gasped Tai.  
  
"Man, I don't get it, why did Kari go to the Dark Ocean? ShadowMyotismon could've killed her in that trance, but why didn't he just try to attack us if he knew where we were, it's not like we could beat him"said T.K.  
  
"Someone else must be behind this"said Tai.  
  
"Well we better get home so we don't have explaining to do to our parents"  
  
"Hey Agumon, how did you get Tai out of there"  
  
"Well, I have a confession to make, after defeating Demidevimon that day, I sort of snagged a few of those mushrooms of forgetfullness, in case I got hungry"  
  
"Agumon"laughed Tai. _________________________________________________  
  
"Someone's alive in the Dark Ocean, they conspire against me, but who"said ShadowMyotismon. __________________________________________________  
  
"ShadowMyotismon may be on to us master, are you sure it's wise to stay here"  
  
"Of course, I'm on a quest for power Hunter, not ShadowMyotismon or anyone shall get in my way"  
  
"Very well master Virgil"  
  
Note:For those who've read "Urges", the events in that story never took place in this one, and yes, this is the same Virgil from Urges, only he's just a little diffrent in motivation. _______________________________________________  
  
"What's this place, looks like some kind of city, but not one I've seen"said Kari.  
  
The sun was exceptioanly shiny and bright, the buildings were much larger, and everything was written in english, Kari couldn't read it.  
  
Before she knew it, she was shoved to the ground from behind, a man was on the top of her back.  
  
"Get off me"  
  
The man vanished, and Kari got up.  
  
"Scary, isn't it"  
  
Standing there was a new sight, even for Kari. He was fairly tall, wearing a Purple cape that reached all the way to his ankles. He had a Purple hood that covered most of his face except for his mouth which had scars on it. He was wearing a comepletely Black suit, right down to the boots under it. He didn't look older then 15, but his voice was like that of a mutant 32 year old.  
  
"What do you want with me"  
  
"Allow me to introduce myself Kamiya, the name's Virgil, and what you just experienced is a taste of what I had to suffer in life, but now, I intend to become the most powerful entity the world has ever known"  
  
"Then what do you want with me"  
  
"ShadowMyotismon is a direct threat to my plans, he wants you Kamiya, so with you hostage, I can lure him to attack me, then I'll slaughter him like a lamb"  
  
"Not this time Virgil, you're not taking ME alive"  
  
Kari started to glow.  
  
"Kari, biomerge to, SynoGatomon"  
  
"So you wish to challenge me?Very well, you have your wish"  
  
He vanished.  
  
"Face me coward" _________________________________________________  
  
"Hunter, take her down, and bring her to me, alive please"  
  
"If that's what you want master Virgil"  
  
To Be continued _________________________________________________  
  
Look out Kari, you got a fight on your hands, next time on Demons of the Mind! 


	13. Thirteen

Thirteen It is not death we fear, but how we meet it ___________________________________________________  
  
Hunter was wearing a Black Robe, and absoloutely none of his face could be seen. SynoGatomon stared at him, waiting for a response.  
  
"Who are you"  
  
"I am Hunter, one of Virgil's loyal followers SYnoGatomon, I'll give you the chance to save yourself, while I won't kill you, I may have to hurt you to bring you to my master"  
  
"Try me, Gold Darts"  
  
Hunter put one hand out, and the darts flew right back at SynoGatomon.  
  
Hunter thrust his hand back, an energy ball was in it.  
  
"Darkness Engulfment"  
  
He blasted it at SynoGatomon, she fell to the ground, the blast practicly paralyzing her.  
  
"That was simple"  
  
"No, I won't let him take me, I'm not gonna be some damsel in distress this time"thought SynoGatomon.  
  
"Gold Darts"she called whipping her claw out.  
  
"AGH"  
  
This caused Hunter to stagger back.  
  
"Celestial Blade"  
  
"AW"  
  
Hunter fell to a knee.  
  
"Turbo cannons"  
  
2 mini energy cannons that were White with Gold on the end converted on her shoulders, 2 beams of Pink light blasted at Hunter.  
  
He stood up, his body felt severely weak.  
  
"Darkness Enguf"  
  
SynoGatomon knocked it back at him.  
  
"Now to find a way out of here" _______________________________________________  
  
Kari woke up, her alarm clock read 8:50, and changed to 8:51.  
  
Not too bad  
  
Kari sat up, ready for the day. _______________________________________________  
  
"You failed me Hunter, give me a reason I should spare you"  
  
"I am still loyal to you master, please forgive me"  
  
"Wrong awnser"  
  
Hunter was engulfed in a blast of powerful energy in front of the other followers.  
  
"Let this be an example, if any of you wish to fail me, even once, you will face the same fate as this weakling, I have no time to waste on weaklings, you either serve me, or fail me, it's your choice"  
  
The servants seemed imune to emotions, as they showed none.  
  
"Very well, I'll dispatch Leonon to bring me little Cody" _______________________________________________  
  
"Last night, monster sightings were-  
  
Tai turned the TV off. Reporters were coming to the door all day for Kari, asking her questions about the assault, Goverment officals also kept coming to question Kari on the incident, she told them she didn't know, she didn't want to explain about the Dark Ocean to them, partialy because they probaly wouldn't believe her, maybe not, and partialy because it became exhausting explaining it.  
  
Tai kept slamming the door on the face of every repoter that came.  
  
There parents weren't much help to say the least. Kari decided to stay in her room the rest of the day, she couldn't even go outside without some reporter or Goverment official bothering her.  
  
Idiots, why don't they just leave me alone!  
  
Kari wanted them all just to go away, she hadn't seen her friends all day because of this.  
  
"ERGH"  
  
She took one of her pillows and slammed it against the wall, these fools wouldn't leave her alone!  
  
Another knock at the door, Kari stormed out and opened it, it was more reporters.  
  
"Miss Kamiya, will-  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU FOOLS! I AM SICK OF THIS, I HATE YOU, ALL OF YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE"  
  
She slammed the door furiously.  
  
They didn't know what to do or say, they all leaft, Kari knew none of them would come back after that. So she decided to go out and see her friends. She figured she'd go to T.K's apartment. She knocked on the door, Matt awnsered.  
  
"Is T.K home"  
  
Ever since the incident with the Digimon, T.K's parents got back together, promising to never split apart again.  
  
"No, he went out Kari"  
  
"Okay, thanks"  
  
Kari walked off. ___________________________________________________  
  
Cody walked back home alone.  
  
I wish I could've brough Armidillamon with me, but there's no way I'd be able to sneak him through the public  
  
Cody bumped into a tall robed figure.  
  
"Cody, my master wants to speak with you" __________________________________________________  
  
"Davis, how many time do I have to tell ya, don't carry the ball, that's called Traveling"said T.K. They were in a public Gym, Davis was trying to play Basketball, but couldn't quite get the rules.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey Kari"said T.K.  
  
Davis said nothing.  
  
She probaly still hates me  
  
"Davis, say something"whispered T.K.  
  
"And get slapped, no way"he whispered back.  
  
"Davis, aren't you happy to see me"asked Kari.  
  
Davis was stunned at this question. he felt hope.  
  
"You mean, you, forgive me"  
  
"Forgive you for what"  
  
"For always getting between you and T.K"  
  
Kari laughed at this.  
  
"Davis, I could never hate you over something like that, you're over it now"  
  
"So we can be friends"  
  
"We allready are"  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"You guys are brining a tear to my eye"said T.K jokingly.  
  
"T.K"laughed Kari.  
  
Yes, finally, we're all just good friends, could things get any better? ________________________________________________  
  
"Ow"  
  
Cody was dropped to the ground.  
  
"Here is the boy you wanted"  
  
"Thank you Leonon, now leave my followers, this is between us"  
  
They all nodded and walked out.  
  
Cody was in bewilderment. He stood up, detirmened not to let his fear show.  
  
"What do you want with me"  
  
"You are scared, don't try to hide it. I can read minds boy, you can't hide anything from me"  
  
"What do you want with me"  
  
"An offer. You see little boy, we can help eachother. You see there's a Digimon out there who stands in my way of power, ShadowMyotismon. His power's a direct threat to my plans. I know ShadowMyotismon wants to destroy Kari for costing his master his life. My minions can't quite seem to catch her, due to her ability to biomerge into a Digimon"  
  
"No way, she can turn into a Digimon"  
  
"I was as suprised as you were, I can't drag her here, you however, she trusts, you could bring her here to me, the reward will be great"  
  
"But why me, why not T.K or Tai, they're closer to Kari then me, a lot closer"  
  
"That is exactly why I can't use them"  
  
"I don't understand"  
  
"I have nothing I could bargain them with, and if I did, they are too close to Kari to choose it over her. You however, are a diffrent case Cody. If you bring Kari to me, I shall revive your deceased father"  
  
"YOU MEAN IT"yelled Cody excitedly.  
  
"Yes, he will be the same man as before, no tricks, all you have to do is bring Kamiya to me"  
  
"But how, I don't even know how to get here"  
  
Virgil created a tiny ball on his finger tips, and handed it to Cody.  
  
"When you have grasp of Kamiya, just say Virgil, and wala. My minions will take care of the rest, what do you say"  
  
"I'll do it"  
  
"Excellent, I'll send you off, remember everything I told you Cody, if you wish to see your father again"  
  
To be continued ____________________________________________________  
  
What a tangled web we got here, and more enwrapment will occur next time on Demons of the Mind! 


	14. Fourteen

Fourteen A man's body dies, but never the man himself __________________________________________  
  
Oh father, once I get Kari, we'll be reunited at last  
  
Cody spotted them walking down the street.  
  
"hey, wait up"  
  
They stopped, Cody ran up and met them.  
  
"Hey Cody"said Kari.  
  
"Listen Kari, I need to talk to you, alone"said Cody.  
  
"Ok sure, you guys wait here"  
  
Cody and Kari walked down the street until they were out of sight.  
  
"What is it Cody"asked Kari.  
  
Cody snickered.  
  
"Huh"  
  
He grabbed Kari's rist.  
  
"Virgil"  
  
They were gone, it was that simple. _______________________________________________  
  
Kari and Cody appeared in front of Virgil.  
  
"I did what you said, now keep your end of the bargain"  
  
"Cody, what have you done"gasped Kari.  
  
"Yes, of course, you shall reunite with your father"  
  
Cody had no time to scream or make any kind of noise. His soul was in Virgil's control.  
  
"You manipulated him, you creep"  
  
"Better watch yourself Kari, you're in my world now. Oh, and don't even think about biomerging, or else I'll tear the boy's body apart, which means he can never return"  
  
Kari had no time to make a decision, electric whips wrapped around her arms.  
  
"AGH"  
  
The pain was harsh, but short, as she fell to the ground, she had no strength leaft.  
  
"Kamiya is mine now"  
  
Kari started glowing. She was unconcious, had no feeling of any kind, she was out like a light, but she was glowing!  
  
"What is this"gasped Virgil.  
  
A bright flash of light engulfed the room, Virgil covered himself, but when things dimmed down, all but Virgil were gone.  
  
"My men, you insect, who are you"  
  
Her body just floated, her eyes were closed.  
  
Impossible! Her powers are working even when she's unconcious and defenseless! How can this be!  
  
Virgil knew he couldn't just attack without any knowledge of what new lengths her powers had reached.  
  
"We shall meet again Kamiya" ________________________________________________  
  
Kari and Cody appeared in front of Davis and T.K.  
  
"What the heck, how did,  
  
Davis didn't know what to say, they just appeared in front of them.  
  
"I, don't remember"said Kari.  
  
"Neither do I''said Cody.  
  
"It must've been the Dark Ocean again"said T.K.  
  
"Man, that place never quits"said Davis.  
  
"OH MAN! I gotta get home, NOW"  
  
Codya ran like a man on fire.  
  
"What do ya guys wanna do now"asked Kari.  
  
"How about the mall, we can hang out there"suggested Davis.  
  
"Sure, what do ya say Kari"  
  
"You bet, I'm so glad you guys are friends now"  
  
"Me too"said Davis.  
  
Even the Dark Ocean can't ruin things this great! ___________________________________________________  
  
Kamiya has even greater powers then I thought, perhaps I should try a new approach" ___________________________________________________  
  
Ken stepped off the train to Odiaba. He had nothing better to do, so he decided to hang out with his friends. He could at last have some fun with them, without interuption. He decided to go to Davis's house first. ______________________________________________  
  
"Davis is out with his friends right now, they just phoned me and said they were going to the mall"  
  
"Okay, thank you" ___________________________________________________  
  
"Where should we go first"asked Kari as the 3 walked down the mall.  
  
It wasn't often they went to the mall since the whole Digimon thing. The only thing missing was their Digimon, but they could wait.  
  
"How about the arcade"said Davis.  
  
"No, we should save that for later, we got a lot of time on our hands, let's see if there are any movies playing"  
  
They all nodded and walked to the cinema, which wasn't all too far away, in fact, it was right across from them.  
  
They went to the movie posters to see what was playing.  
  
"Attack of the moth people? Nah"said davis.  
  
"A lot of westerns here"said T.K.  
  
"A romance, oh, a couple horrors. The Dead are Evil and Toothfairy vengance"said Kari.  
  
"Well so much for that"said Davis.  
  
"Looking for something"  
  
The boy looked about 15. He had blank eyes, no pupils, nothing. He had some scars on his face, especialy near his lips. He had a White T shirt with Blue jeans and Black sneakers. His voice sounded calm, yet a little rough, and like it belonged to an adult.  
  
Where have I heared that voice?  
  
"Who are you"asked Davis.  
  
"The name's Virgil, and you"  
  
"Wow, cool voice"said Davis.  
  
"I'm T.K, that's Davis, and this is Kari"  
  
Kari seemed nervous, he seemed all too familiar.  
  
"I take it your friend dosen't care for me"  
  
"What do you mean, I think you're pretty cool"  
  
"Not you, her"  
  
"Kari"asked T.K.  
  
"It's okay Kari, he's harmless looking"said Davis.  
  
Kari could sense something terribly wrong, he seemed so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. What could she do? If she told them that she sensed something wrong with him, they would think she was paranoid, maybe she was paranoid.  
  
"Sorry, you just seemed familiar to me, I couldn't figure out how"said Kari.  
  
"I do get around often"said Virgil.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
Ichijojy!  
  
"Hey Ken, what are you doing here"asked T.K.  
  
"I figured this would be the perfect time to hang out and have fun without having to worry about anythin!  
  
I'll give you something to worry about!  
  
"Who's this"asked Ken.  
  
"This is Virgil, we just met him"said Kari.  
  
"AW"  
  
"What's wrong Ken"asked Davis.  
  
"It's you, Virgil, you"  
  
To be continued ____________________________________________________  
  
Things are getting intersting, and will get even more, next time on Demons of the mind! 


	15. Fifteen

Fifteen The weakness in power is the power _______________________________________________  
  
"You know this guy Ken"gasped Davis.  
  
"Oh yeah, I remember you Virgil, you're the one who killed my brother, you caused that truck to go out of control"  
  
"Your brother was asking for it, look at my face Ichijoji, your brother was among those who gave me this face, my head was dipped in acid Ichijoji, ever since I was mocked and ridoculed, even the staff used me as a punishment, they told my parents lies about how I was bad, so they kicked me out of the house. That's when I snuck to America, New york city, things never improved there either, but I was soon given an offer, if I sold my soul to this dark entity, I could have revenge"  
  
"Virgil, you mean, Virgil, you have to get your soul back"said Ken.  
  
"Too late fool, my soul is gone forever, besides, who needs it, I am here to exact my revenge, and none of you will stop me. Kamiya, come with me, you'll be perfect bate for ShadowMyotismon"  
  
"Never"  
  
T.K and Davis stood in front of Kari protectively. Virgil converged into his usual atire(purple robe, Black suit, etc.)  
  
This attracted attention to say the least.  
  
"Kari, biomerge to, SynoGatomon"  
  
"What the heck"gasped Davis.  
  
"You're a Digimon Kari"gasped T.K.  
  
"No way"gasped Ken.  
  
"You dare challenge my power Kamiya"  
  
People ran out in a panic, not even worried about the 3 boys near by.  
  
"Turbo cannons"  
  
Virgil crossed his arms across his chest like a mummy, and a field came up which blocked the attack.  
  
"Crimson Inferno Ball"  
  
Syno Gatomon took the blow harshly, the fire squeezing her body, but she at least had her arms free.  
  
"Celestial Blade"  
  
"Darkness Blade"  
  
"Man, we need our Digimon now"said Davis.  
  
Oh how they wished they had the other Digimon wih them.  
  
"Gold darts"  
  
Virgil just swifted his hand, and the fire on Kari's body exploded.  
  
T.K and company covered themselves, waiting for the heat to go away. They badly needed to feel a breeze.  
  
A weird cicrcle was in front of SynoGatomon in the ablaze.  
  
"Tri beam blaster"  
  
3 beams of energy emerged, and fused, firing at Virgil.  
  
"Nocternal Flash"  
  
The beam was destroyed, and SynoGatomon was engulfed in darkness. SynoGatomon was now flashing Black, she could feel nothing, hear nothing, see nothing, be nothing.  
  
She was just a body floating.  
  
Davis and T.K were able to pull themselves and Ken away from the fire.  
  
"Thanks guys, now we need to help Kari"  
  
"But how, we don't even have our Digimon"  
  
"Need some help"said Veemon.  
  
"Veemon"gasped Davis.  
  
Tai came running with Cody and Yolie.  
  
"Perfect timing"said Davis.  
  
"What's going on, where's Kari" ******************************************************  
  
"Yes Kamiya, you are wrapped in your own darkness, how does it feel"  
  
SynoGatomon got her turn to glow this time!  
  
"BAH"  
  
She was no longer flashing Black, all her sense came back.  
  
"Time to end this, Celestial Blade"  
  
Virgil stuck both of his hands out, and the attack was fired back. SynoGatomon barely dodged. _____________________________________________  
  
"She's a Digimon now"gasped Tai.  
  
"Yeah, she's in there now fighting some creep named Virgil"said Davis.  
  
"Well we better give her a hand"said Tai.  
  
"Agumon warp Digivolve to, Wargreymon"  
  
"Veemon warp Digivolve to, Machinedramon"  
  
"Whoa, Veemon can warp Digivolve now"gasped Cody.  
  
"C'mon Cody"ordered Yolie.  
  
"Right"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve t, Aqualamon"  
  
"Armidillamon Digivolve t, Anquilamon"  
  
They could hear Police and firefighters heading their way.  
  
"Kari, you in there"called Tai.  
  
SynoGatomon flew out.  
  
"I'm right here Tai"  
  
"Wow, you're a cool looking Digimon"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Virgil stepped from the flames.  
  
"We have company coming, better welcome them, Nocternal flash"  
  
The DD covered themselves, but after a few seconds uncovered themselves wondering what happened. The attack was aimed at those people!  
  
"NO"  
  
It was too late, those people were all frozen.  
  
"Don't worry they aren't dead, of course they won't be too lively either"  
  
"I've had enough, attack"  
  
"Celestial Blade"  
  
"Terror Force"  
  
"Giga cannon"  
  
"Tail Hammer"  
  
"Grand Horns"  
  
"Darkness Inferno"  
  
Virgil surrounded himself in a wall of fire, the attacks could not make it through.  
  
SynoGatomon got ready for a head on attack, but in the flames, she saw her brother.  
  
"Tai"  
  
"What is it Kari, or Karimon, or, aw heck, Kari"asked Tai.  
  
"I'll get you out of there"  
  
SynoGatomon dove into the flames.  
  
"Kari, don't"gasped T.K.  
  
Kari dove into the flames, and then it all dissapeared.  
  
"He got her"said Ken defeated.  
  
Mark my thoughts Virgil, this battle is not over thought Tai. ________________________________________________  
  
"Wow, the town looks so beautiful"said Kari. The sun was bright, birds were flying everywhere, it couldn't be more perfect.  
  
Oh, and the air, aw, the refreshing air, how good it felt.  
  
She saw her friends at the park.  
  
"Hey guys, I'm coming"said Kari running up and waving. ___________________________________________________  
  
Virgil was watching Kari's fantasy.  
  
Her soul is in another place now, in her own mind. She is living a fantasy of her greatest desires, and I'm the only one who can reach Kamiya when she's trapped in her own mind, ShadowMyotismon will take the bait, and when I crush him, there will be no one who can stop me from taking my revenge!  
  
To be continued _________________________________________________  
  
Trapped in her own mind, Kari may finally be able to live in peace, next time on Demons of the mind!  
  
Author's note:Yep, this may story's gonna be a long one, if it isn't allready! Thanks to those who reviewed, the next chapter will come soon! 


	16. Sixteen

Sixteen It's not the quanity of the people that make an impact, but the quality of the impact ___________________________________________________  
  
"Hey guys"said Kari running up to them.  
  
"Hey Kari, about time"said Yolie.  
  
"What are you doing here"asked T.K.  
  
"What are you talking about"asked Kari.  
  
"You shouldn't be here Kari, you should be out there where you belong''  
  
''Out where Cody''  
  
They all just faded away.  
  
"Wait, don't leave me, please you guys, come back"cried Kari.  
  
Wish denied.  
  
"Anyone here"yelled Kari.  
  
She knelt and cried.  
  
"Where ami I? Why am I alone, why is this happening"  
  
She cried harder then ever, she didn't want to be alone, she wanted to be with her friends. Why? Why was she alone, what did this all mean, where, who was she?  
  
"Why does this keep hapening to me"she sobbed. ____________________________________________________  
  
Virgil looked on.  
  
ShadowMyotismon will be here shortly, then I'll crush him and then there won't be anybody leaft who can stand in my way!  
  
"Virgil"  
  
ShadowMyotismon broke in and landed.  
  
"GrizzlyShadowball"  
  
"Negate"  
  
"Not this time"  
  
ShadowMyotismon quickly jumped out of the way.  
  
"That's the same move Kamiya used to destroy me when she was taken over by the Dark Spore"  
  
He looked to the ide, Kari was a motionless vessel.  
  
"You tricked me"  
  
"Not a very hard task"  
  
"I'm out of here"  
  
"Darkness Inferno"  
  
ShadowMyotismon was engulfed in the flames, all his power went to Virgil.  
  
Kamiya's usefullness to me has ended, now I will destroy her power, and absorb the strength of SynoGatomon!  
  
"Tail Hammer"  
  
Virgil was whacked, and slammed into the wall.  
  
"Davis, grab Kari"ordered Tai.  
  
Davis nodded, and carried her off.  
  
"Ken quick, send us back"  
  
Ken focused his energy as he pointed the Digivice to the sky, it opened quickly. The portal absorbed them all.  
  
Virgil stood up.  
  
They will pay for that one! _________________________________________________  
  
"Kari, wake up"said Tai shaking her. Her body was motionless. Tai hugged her close, in tears.  
  
"No, she can't be gone, my sis ter can't, she's too young"sobbed Tai.  
  
T.K ran over to her side.  
  
"Kari, please, you have to wake up"said T.K.  
  
The others stood back, motionless. __________________________________________________  
  
The city kari was in was becoming dark, clouds overtook the skies, ran fell on her, they matched perfectly with her sobbing face.  
  
She stared up into the Dark sky, her emotions fading. No wait, that was her! ________________________________________________  
  
"Kari, don't you dare die, don't you dare"said Tai hugging her close.  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital and fast"said T.K.  
  
Kari saw a blurry light, that's all it was. She was bewildered, then the sun, just more light. Was she dead? In Heaven?  
  
She saw a blurry outline of some people, but couldn't make out just who they were.  
  
"I thin she's waking up"said T.K. _________________________________________________  
  
"Oh Kari, my baby, oh I thought I lost you"cried her mother, Kari hugged her just as tightly.  
  
"I thought I lost you too Mom" she cried. __________________________________________________  
  
Tai awnsered the door as there were several knocks.  
  
He opened it to find Goverment officials.  
  
Oh great, they wanna know about the incident at the mall, at least Kari scared the reporters away.  
  
"I assume you know the situation Mr. Kamiya, we-  
  
"Do you even have a warrant"  
  
"Yes"said the other one.  
  
The first one went back to speaking.  
  
"Many witnesses saw your sister Miss Kamiya transform, at first we passed it off as nonsense, but eventualy we got near 500 people saying the same thing-  
  
"What's the point"  
  
"The point son, is that your sister is an immidiate threat to society, I'm afraid we're gonna have take some measures to insure she dosen't hurt anyone"  
  
To be continued ____________________________________________________  
  
Society, what a bunch of idiots! Their foolishness may cost them next time! 


	17. Seventeen

Seventeen  
  
A man who only thinks of himself is ignorant, a man who thinks only of others is foolish ____________________________________________  
  
"You wait just a minute, my sister didn't do squat"  
  
They just pushed passed him and ran ahead, until a familiar figure appaeared in their path.  
  
"Take another step and I will tear you apart"he warned.  
  
"Virgil"  
  
"Allright you, out of the way"  
  
"Nocternal Flash"  
  
The agents were turned black, the nocternal flash got everyone in the house, except for Kari and Tai. Kari was still in her room, however she stepped out.  
  
"Tai, what's,-  
  
"Come with me, slowly, all I want is your power"  
  
"Never"  
  
Kari saw nothing, she thought she had passed out, but she was standing, and glowing.  
  
"Not that power"said Virgil.  
  
"Ka, ka, Kari"gasped Tai in aw.  
  
"Now to free this darkness from your soul, Purifier"  
  
A beam of light hit Virgil, he was surrounded. He found his hate, his anger, and his power go away. His clothers were shredded as well, he was naked now. He looked at his hand, confusion and bewilderment swirled in him.  
  
What's happened, why does it feel like so long since I've benn awake? What's happened to me?  
  
Kari snapped awake, and saw everything clearly.  
  
"Tai, what happened"asked Kari.  
  
"You tell me, you glowed, then you shot some beam of light at Virgil, I've never seen a guy so shcoked"said tai.  
  
Kari walked up to him.  
  
"You'll be okay now"said Kari gently.  
  
"What happened, what is this"asked Virgil panicked.  
  
"I'll explain everything, first let's get you into my room, my parents will be wakng up any moment"said Kari. She walked Virgil into her room.  
  
"So will they"commented Tai pointing at the agents.  
  
"I doubt they'll remember anything, get them outside, I'll get some of your old clothes to give to Virgil"  
  
"Okay"  
  
It didn't take Kari long to get Virgil some clothes to wear.  
  
"Put these on"said Kari.  
  
Virgil nodded and did so. ******************************************  
  
Tai dragged the second one out, and leaft him laying there on the sidewalk. He saw them about to wake up, so he quickly ran back inside before they could see him.  
  
"Man, that was close"said Tai wiping his forehead. *********************************************  
  
Virgil was dressed in some Brown dress pants and a Green T-shirt.  
  
"So Virgil, what happened, why did this happen to you"asked Kari.  
  
"People, they hate me, all of them. I don't know why, but I couldn't begin to describe the things they've done to me"  
  
"How awful, where are you gonna go"  
  
Virgil sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid there is nowhere to go, except down"  
  
Kari immidiately knew what he meant, and slapped him across the face.  
  
"You can't do that Virgil, you have people who care about you"  
  
"Like who"  
  
"Me, and mt friends"  
  
Virgil's eyes widened.  
  
"Friends? You mean it"said Virgil.  
  
Kari nodded.  
  
"I know what you must be going through, believe it or not, I tried the same thing, but my friends and family stopped me. At first I hated them for it, then I loved them for it. I realized you can't let the bad things in life take control of you, and cause yuou to hurt the ones that care"  
  
"You really care"asked Virgil.  
  
"Of course, the others will like you once they see you for what you truly are"  
  
Virgil didn't know how to respond. Tears welled up in his eyes.  
  
"Let it out Virgil, if you keep things bottled up, they'll explode inside you"  
  
Kari couldn't believe what she was saying, it was like giving advice to herself!  
  
If only she knew all this when this whole thing started.  
  
Tai poked his head in, but Kari waved him away. Tai nodded and closed the door.  
  
"Kari's got a crush on Virgil"he giggled to himself after leaving.  
  
A thought struck Virgil.  
  
"But, child-  
  
"Woops! I didn't introduce myself, my name's Kari Kamiya"  
  
"But Kari, if other people find out we're friends, they'll treat you like they did me, and anyone else who tries to befriend me, you'd just be putting yourself in danger"  
  
Kari put a hand on Virgil's shoulder.  
  
"We'll take that risk, I sware, as God as our witness, we will get you through this mess"  
  
Virgil nodded.  
  
"Thank you, you really are a friend"  
  
"I've had to face my own Demons, and we'll conquer yours"  
  
"I guess so, face my Demons, but not regualr Demons, Demons of the Mind"  
  
The End? *******************************************************  
  
I know, LOT'S or room for a sequel or 2, which I may do, or leave the rest to the reader. If you want to make a sequle to my story, E mail me and let me know first, because I might make a sequle, depending on if anyone asks for one! 


End file.
